Remembering, Learning
by CoffeeKeys
Summary: Six years Dick was gone and now he faces the unknown of both his past and present, the relationships lost and forgotten, and the responsibilities of a father and a hero.
1. Missed

The first day the door was silent, it was a good thing. She could use some peace and quiet. Their daughter need not hear more arguing.

The second day, she relaxed.

Third day, she pondered.

Fourth day, she kept glancing at the door, expecting. Relief or dread, she could not tell.

Fifth day, she denied missing the knocks.

Seventh day, she knew it. He was busy. Of course he was. Even after all the arguments, he still turned to his work, what started it all. Didn't he know they needed him too?

Twelfth day, she kept telling herself this was a good thing. He wasn't a bother anymore.

Fifteenth day, even with him gone, he was all she could think about. She didn't like that.

Seventeenth day, her anger asked for his attention. She told herself it was for their child.

A month passed, she stopped lying to herself. The silence worried her. She once knocked on her own door just to remember how it sounded like. It just reminder her what was gone.

Two months in, all she did was ask people where he could be. They had no clue. He had many things in secret after all. She sometimes wondered if he did want this. She didn't know what to believe in.

Six months in, she was a mess, crying night after night as her friends worried over her. They blamed him and sometimes she did too.

Eight months in, she was getting better, she believed. She needed to believe. After all, her daughter needed her.

Nearly a year later, her daughter flew. She gaped in wonder and felt her feet lift off the ground for the first time in months, only to wobble back down. He has missed this moment.

Two years in and she noticed how much his father has changed around her daughter. The butler was very pleased and they visited the manor often. His father saw his smile on the child. He was dearly missed.

One night when her daughter was three, his estranged brother crept through the window and into the room to see the young girl. She watched through the cracked door down the hall as his brother smiled quietly and left. She let it be a secret.

Four years in, her daughter's princess story books gathered dust by the shelves. The curious girl has grown to love stories about him more than anything every night before bed.

The year her daughter could write, they visited the great hall of the fallen to deliver the birthday card which she helped put so much glitter on, hearing her daughter hope he would love it. She knew he would.

Six years passed, his father slammed open the door, panting as if he got there as fast as he could, his expression unreadable.

"We found him."

Her world fell silent.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _I'm just getting the hang on writing. Read a ton, just never wrote one myself so this one will be a collection of moments._


	2. Here

All Kory could see was Bruce's back and what seemed like endless hallways as she followed him. Her heart was trying to beat out of her ribcage, her mind was racing, her hands shaky, she didn't know what to feel, what to think or expect.

She thought she was dreaming until she felt rough hands tug her own. Her eyes looked at him and she bit her lip.

"Kory, just don't be too alarmed when you see him, okay? We uhh... have it under control," he said, squeezing her clammy hands, "Relax."

They entered the room.

She was speechless. She did not expect to be greeted by the mess in front of her. Cables and wires tangled, tubes shattered, glass pieces scattered all over the floor, scratch marks on the walls, even the scent of the room was a mess of chemicals.

Her eyes scanned the room but stopped at the sight of him.

Everything faded into the background as she slowly walked over to the bed's edge. Her eyes did not leave him though with every step, her vision became glossed with tears. She reached his side and rested a hand on the bed's railing.

"Richard," she breathed.

There, lying on the bed, was him. He looked like just how she remembered him yet so different and it wasn't the good kind. Though resting, he looked horribly pale and exhausted. His black hair was untamed. His face was covered with cuts and bruises, the left side just above his ear was painted with dried blood. More wounds covered his body and she saw scars she's never seen before. Cables and tubes were attached to him as the monitors beeped and hummed.

Then she saw the straps that chained him to the bed.

"What is this?" She snarled, her hand curling into a fist above the straps.

"I told you not to be-"

"X'hal, did HE do THIS?" she gestured at the room's mess. She turned to Bruce, "is this what you call 'under control?"

"Kor-"

"Why is he strapped," she demanded an answer.

Bruce sighed and walked across the room, picking up a vial from the table.

"When he first woke up, he immediately started trashing and tossing people off him," he turned to Kory, "he even clawed at Wally's face. We just drugged him to sleep for now so we can do some medical examinations."

Choosing to trust his word, she glanced at the scratches on the wall and the tear on the bedsheets.

"He clawed Wally?" she whispered and moved to sit next to the bed, gazing at Dick's sleeping form.

"He doesn't seem to recognize us from the way he reacted. That or he was just in shock. I can't tell right now so we had no choice but to strap him in place so he can't hurt anyone and himself."

Kory nodded and her thoughts took her back to when Dick accidentally inhaled Slade's hallucinating dust. It only took less than 24 hours for him to nearly die that night. Her entire body felt heavy at thought of what might have happened to him in those 6 years.

Bruce placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she just stared at his shoes.

"I'll go check on Dr. Midnight and Clark, you can stay here if you want."

He didn't need to ask, he already knew her answer so he quietly left.

The room fell silent, save for the rhythmic beep of the machines. Kory only had eyes for Dick, nothing existed in that moment. He's here... he's right here... so many questions she wanted answered yet all that mattered for the time being was that he was alive and breathing and under her watching gaze.

She kept telling herself those things but it did not stop her from breaking down and finally letting the tears flow.

"You are here..." she choked, "I have missed you so much..."

XXXXXXX

Kory stirred from her sleep.

"Kory? Hey, wake up," someone was poking at her shoulders.

"Hmm..?" She slurred, lifting her head from her crossed arms on the bed's edge and turned to her side to see Wally.

"There we go," he chuckled, "Bats said you were here so umm Chinese?" he chirped as he passed her the food.

"Thank you."

Wally hummed as he was already busy stuffing food in his mouth. Kory did not feel like eating but it would rude to not eat what Wally offered. He rarely shared food.

They ate in silence and Kory took notice of the now tidy room. Wally must've cleaned or someone else did. She took a few bites out of her meal before staring at his bandaged cheek. He noticed.

"Ahhh I'm guessing Bats told you?"

She nodded and urged him to continue.

"Yeah, he got me. Doesn't hurt, honest. He just surprised me, that's all. Should've seen it coming though, in whatever condition he was in, if I were him and wake up to see people hooking me up to wires and all, I'd freak," he shrugged and cleared his throat, "This might be a stupid question but how are you holding up?"

Kory has asked that to herself many times now and it all lead to the same answer.

"I do not know. I feel relieved, happy, worried, afraid, confused, agitated, I truly do not know."

"I get ya," he can only say before he extended a hand to touch her arm in comfort.

He leaned back onto his chai and cleared his throat, "Sooo where's Mar'i?"

"With Donna. I do not think now is the best time for her to meet him... If he even wants to," she murmured the last bit but it did not go unheard.

"Hey, stop that now. Of course he would. I'm betting he'll want to hear about how I am Mar'i's favorite uncle."

"Wally, she says that to all her uncles," she cocked her head at him and smiled.

"Huh? No way! I so am!" he huffed and Kory giggled.

Wally turned serious as he regarded her, "Kory, it'll be fine. He's here now isn't he?"

Her gaze returned to Dick, an unreadable expression etched her face. He's here. He is safe now. Things will get better.

"I hope so."

"Well, he better wake his ass up soon. I need to avenge my beautiful scratched face."

Kory laughed and he followed. Her laugh was always intoxicating.

It did not take long for their moment to be abruptly interrupted as the machines angrily beeped and the bed jerked.

* * *

 **Next: Blank**

 **Reviews are appreciated and encouraged.**


	3. Blank

Cold. Weak. Tired.

There was a certain chill that bit his skin, his muscles were worn, his feet suspended. He felt nothing and everything. Blank. His body was a stranger to him.

Quiet. Almost.

It felt like forever to hear the beep and the clank of machines and metals. There were drips and glubs and when he was conscious enough, he could hear voices, muttering. He feared them for sometimes he would could not move and the needles would come to pierce his skin and make his throat tight and dry.

Lonely.

Darkness was not friendly but it was his only company. He remembered not minding it; he remembered a life full of it. Where… He heard rustling papers, clicking keys, and beeping devices and then found himself sitting inside a room. Cold. Lonely. He wanted out.

Then he heard the knocks.

 _Busy._

Darkness demanded him and the room roared. Yelling and screaming was all he heard. Red and green flames ignited something within him. Anger. The door slammed shut and he controlled his breathing as the room welcomed darkness once more. Silence returned and red and green disappeared, leaving him feeling heavy.

 _I'm sorry._

A sigh escaped his lips before he turned to his desk and his eyes saw something red and green. His hand reached for the frame and the red and green drew him closer.

Sexy red. Warm. Like a river made of red silk, beautiful, natural and wild. He longed to touch it.

Bright green. Innocent yet fierce. They always told him the truth. He wanted to stare forever.

Then he saw green with black like his own. Tiny, was all he could remember.

 _I just want you to be safe._

He lifted his head and turned around to see the bright lights among the skyscrapers. Wind howled in his ears and pushed at him, urging him to dive into the night. He remembered loving this feeling. All the swings, the twists, and the spins felt right with him.

 _My little robin._

He saw a different kind of red than before, but held the same warmth. Blue met blue and he felt at home. He wanted to stay. Everything felt simple and nice until the ground shook and the red fell. He gave a loud piercing cry. Everything hurt.

 _I just want you to be safe._

When the sobbing stopped, he heard the echoes of water dripping and steady footsteps of a towering figure dressed in black. Despite the intimidating and cold aura the figure held, he followed him and he felt stronger.

 _You see those people down there? It's our duty to protect them._

 _No matter what._

His chest swelled, arms steadied, chin lifted, and eyes focused as the loud thud of his heart felt like battle drums. He dove into the dark skies, though flightless, without fear.

 _As long as we're together, we'll be okay._

He felt no fear with red. Red…

Red!

Home. He wanted to go home.

 _Let me in!_

He banged, and begged.

Darkness crept to his feet and he struggled, screaming for red, reaching, then he froze when he heard voices, muttering. He didn't know where it was coming from but he knew what would come next.

"No. NO!"

Dick trashed, tossing the wires off him and threatening the leather straps around his body to snap loose. The machines continued to beep in panic.

"Whoa, Dick, easy buddy. Easy," spoke one of the voices. Get away.

Feeling strangers nearing him, Dick growled and barked, "GET. AWAY. FROM. ME! GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He screamed and struggled until his throat was sore and his muscles were strained, but he had to get away. Focus. He breathed deep and hissed through clenched teeth as he gathered all his strength to release himself from his bounds.

 _Snap!_

The stranger was quick to hold him down and they called out to someone.

"Kory! A little help, please?!"

Not letting a moment pass, Dick tossed the stranger off him and leaped out of the bed to escape, only to be bound by a new pair of strong arms.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Dick trashed and turned, kicking his feet and arching his back to buck the stranger off, but to no avail. He vaguely heard the pleading voice of the stranger, not that he cared. He just wanted out.

Out of desperation, he sank his teeth into the stranger's flesh and bit down hard. The stranger hissed but their grip held the same determination to keep him detained. He was on the verge of crying out of terror then. He didn't want to go back.

"Get away! Leave me alone!"

"Richard…" the stranger croaked and he stilled almost immediately.

 _Richard._

 _You're okay now, Richard, see? There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here._

Blank.

"Richard, please, you are safe. I am here now, do you hear me?"

He heard the voice more clearly and felt careful fingers run through his hair and rub his scalp, soothing him. The grip softened yet he no longer cared with his muscles relaxed and his breathing calming down.

Everything around him slowed down; from the hitched breathing of the one who called him Richard, the wet tears dripping onto his shoulder, the door slamming open and even more strangers rushing in, and the mangled questions he could not tell apart.

Blank.

He realized he didn't know a thing.

* * *

 **Next: Name**

 **I don't know if I'll do anything about the plot, really. Right now, I just feel like I should properly build a decent base for this story... or rather, collection of oneshots-to-be.**

 **I'm not good with heavy plot driven stories but who knows, maybe I'll learn on the way.**

 **Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. Thank you!**


	4. Name

In the weeks that followed, they learned that approaching Dick was basically walking on eggshells.

The first thing they learned just hours after Dick was put back to sleep was his strong dislike of waking up and feeling immobilized. It took Kory another bite in the arm and another half hour of hushing and petting until his arms went limp and his eyes stared onwards, allowing her to carry him to the bed.

When sunrise came, they found that Dick did not like strangers, which didn't surprise anyone. The sound of the door had startled him from his still position on his bed and he quickly backed against the corner, spine hunched, fingers spread at his side as he glared and snarled like a cornered animal.

When days came where he would not trash around and scream at nothing, they would find him sitting still at a corner or standing up with his forehead pressed up against the wall for hours, sometimes muttering to himself and other times nothing happens. Other days, he would pace around and fumble and poke at the simple equipments and furniture in the room, curious, his brain rewiring itself. To their relief, Dick seemed to recall how general things worked; using the restroom, washing himself, dressing himself (at least just his pants), how to use eating utensils though sometimes he would use his hands, opening and closing cabinets, among other things.

Even after a week after he woke up, entering the room to give him food and water was impossible without getting growled at and sometimes attacked. The duty fell onto Kory's hand much more often than others and even she didn't have a perfectly fine experience on her first try. He had barked at her to go away the entire time she was in the room. The more times she visited, the more his behavior settled though he was still wary and critical. Maybe, she thought, it was the fact that she was an alien or just simply because he was Dick - the one she remembered to be observant with his surroundings, always alert and focused. It hurt her to see him look at her like he would a threat but she knew it would take time.

Days went on and he began to get used to Kory's presence so much that she could sit on his bed and talk to him, only for him to blink and stare, which she did not mind much, she was just glad he was getting comfortable at their increasing proximity. It was slow but a progress was still a progress and her eyes were filled with more hope than she ever had in years.

A week has passed and Kory was able to bring in other visitors without startling Dick. At first, he had sneered at them and leaned closer to her, causing the green shapeshifter to chuckle and tease and getting smacked upside the head. But over time, like Kory, he had grown comfortable with their presence.

"Hey Dick! Good morning, buddy!" Wally playfully poked his head through the open crack of the door before stepping inside the room with Kory, Gar, and Vic following closely behind. "We got something special for you."

Vic placed the gamestation infront of the TV and crouched down to work on the cables. "Hoping you'd remember how badass I was on kicking BB's butt like the old days, man."

Gar hopped on Dick's bed and glared at Vic. "Hey! Was not!" He turned to Dick and crossed his arms. "Don't believe him."

Vic snorted. "Yeah, just let the man watch it in person instead."

"Oh you are so on, dude!"

Their noisy banter was something Dick has gotten used to, whether is was over the tofu or meat that was given to him, the kind of movie they wanted to watch together, or like now, their competitiveness in games. They liked ram at each other's head every time they visited and when he seemed to have enough, Kory or Raven (when she came over) would give them both a good smacking.

"Hungry, Richard?"

At the sound of his name, he raised his head and turned to Kory who sat beside him with a bowl of cereal. He took the bowl from her hands and proceeded to stuff himself. Cereal had been his favorite for some time now. She giggled at the sight of him, some things just never change.

"Man, why are you playing this old garbage? I told you guys Mega Monkeys: Arol Islands is better. You never knew how wonky the controls were in the older versions until they made upgrades and new features," Wally said as he sat down beside Vic on the carpet, watching Vic and Gar's characters throw punches at each other.

"What are you talking about? The older games are just as good, if not, better than the reboots," Gar said.

"You're having nostalgia blindness."

"Am not, I just have a huge respect for the simpler days, dude."

"Yup, nostalgia blindness."

"Whatever. Besides, we can't spoil Dick about Makor's real father. He's got six years of catching up with the story. Right, dude?" Gar briefly turned to Dick, not surprised when he just stared in reply.

"I do not believe Richard was ever into the storyline of the Mega Monkeys franchise," Kory intervened and found Dick looking at her again.

"He was to!" Gar protested.

"BB, I think what you're remembering are the times you'd yap about Mega Monkeys at Rob nonstop until he kicks your annoying butt out the door," Vic chuckled and the room exploded in laughter.

It had been that way for the following days; friends would come over and keep him company, watching movies they know he liked, telling him jokes, or just simply talking to him, trying to make up for the six years he was gone even if all they ever got from him was the same empty look, devoid of emotions. They were worried and wanted answers but that could wait. For now, they treasured the time spent with him, recalling the good ol' days and filling him in with the things he missed.

"Remember the time when Raven had that massive zit on her forehea-OW!"

"I know you love this, man!"

"You used to laugh at that joke."

"Remember this?"

"Guess who's the new member of the Justice League?"

"Remember this?"

"Check this out!"

"Yeah, and then Control Freak zapped the movie tapes alive!"

They avoided the topic of Dick and Kory's relationship per Kory's request but of course, Wally accidentally blurted it out one time and she eeped and smacked his arm, turning her back at Dick with her cheeks tainted in pink. She missed the look on Dick's face.

The days went on.

"Good morning, Richard," Kory greeted. She came alone today.

Dick was already up when she arrived, in the same position he always was - knees against his chest and arms around his legs. He lifted his head at her and she swore he looked different today. She mentally shrugged it off and went on with her routine when...

"Kory."

Her body froze, nearly dropping the tray in her hands, and slowly turned to see him, wondering if she was dreaming. It was soft, almost inaudible but she was sure of it. He had spoken. He knew her name. Could he possibly remember her?

She saw him looking down and the way he moved his legs to dangle from the bed was unlike him for the past few weeks, he seemed less robotic and more self-conscious. Then, he lifted his head, brows furrowed as if calculating and met her eyes with his.

"That's... that's what they call you, right?"

Oh.

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Hmm? Oh! Oh, yes. My name is Kory," she tried to put on a smile.

"Huh... Kory..." he whispered to himself, as if testing the way his lips moved at her name. He placed his palms flat against the soft sheets and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Kory, where... am I?" There was a timid stutter in the way he spoke, unsure and disoriented.

The question was something she did not expect with him already been up for weeks. But then again, he had never spoken before aside from the initial yelling. She never realized how much she missed his voice until now.

"You are at the Watchtower infirmary."

"Did something happen? I can't..."

She moved to him and placed her hand on his arm for comfort. "Remember anything? It is understandable. You are injured and in need of medical attention. We are here to help you."

"Oh..."

Before she completely moved away to fix his meal, he tugged at her shirt to catch her attention. "Is it true?"

She waited for him to continue.

"I heard them say it's been... years?"

She bit her lip; she had been preparing herself for those kinds of questions for weeks now, yet even until now, she hadn't a clue.

"Kory, how long?"

She sighed and settled next to him on the bed, causing him to face her, waiting for an answer.

"Six years, Richard."

He looked empty, as if defeated, and worry rose to Kory's throat at his momentary silence. Whatever was stirring in his mind, she wanted to know.

"Richard... That is my name?"

"Yes."

"But they call me Dick." He was referring to their friends.

"Yes they do, it is a nickname."

"Are they trying to be mean?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I don't think being called penis is nice."

She didn't mean to laugh but it came so naturally. Dick frowned in confusion. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, no. It is just that I used to say that too," she shook her head at the memory.

 _"Kor, it's no big deal, really. I'm used to it. The folks at the circus called me that, my first classmates did, and don't get me started on the media." Dick shrugged. His back was turned to his protesting girlfriend as he brushed his fingers against the long line of books on the shelf._

 _"But... Dick means-"_

 _"I know what it means," he laughed at her, his eyes lighting up at a book he had spotted. "Ah! Here we go."_

 _He turned around to see her huff and pout, desperately wanting him to see her point and not laugh at her and make her feel silly. He dropped his arms to his side and sighed. "Really, Kory, teasing or not, I'm used to it. And people who call me Dick enough times do too. It just loses the initial punch over time."_

 _"Our friends calling you penis is not nice," she muttered loud enough for him to hear._

 _"Yeah, well, get used to it. Besides, you're the only one who can call me Richard."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I want you to and I like the way it rolls off your tongue," his smile turned into a sly grin as he took a step closer to her. "And speaking of tongue..."_

 _She squealed in surprise when his lips pressed against hers but recovered the moment the tip of his tongue brushed against her lower lip and pushed home. Their arms found their way around each other._

"Kory?" Dick probed, bringing Kory back into consciousness.

"Apologizes, I was just reminiscing. You used to prefer being called Dick except ahh," she hesitated, the words stuck in her belly.

"Except by you?" He finished for her. She meekly nodded, blood rose to her cheek, unsure on how to respond.

"Because you and I are together?" He just had to say more.

She wanted to die at his bluntness; she finally knew what it felt like to be on teenager Robin's shoes. "Ahhh…"

"I'm sorry." Dick interjected and furrowed his brows, thinking. "Wally? Was it? I... I heard him say that we were. Is it true?"

Kory swallowed the lump on her throat, carefully thinking on how to best answer his questions. Wally's accidental reveal did not go unheard. In fact, he remembered it. And thought about it.

"Yes," she answered, deciding it was best to just tell him the truth.

Dick stared, his face devoid of any emotion that made her sweat profusely. "You're... not human."

His word didn't hint at any maliciousness, no judging tone or any sort of disgust; he just stated the obvious, yet for some reason, it hurt her. In the years that they've spent together as friends and lovers, he never truly saw her as an alien. The fact that he had known many other people who weren't considered 'normal' to most civilians may have influenced the way he saw people but to him, Kory was Kory, or whatever alias she went under. And he loved her because of who she was and how she had influenced him in so many positive ways no one ever did.

Kory only bit her lip before looking at him with timid eyes. "No, I am not. Does it bother you?"

Dick blinked and cocked his head. "Hmm? No."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you not bothered? Surely you are the least bit shocked at the fact that I am literally an alien."

"Because…" He paused, blankly staring at his feet. "I… don't know. I'm just not bothered." He was honest; something about being surrounded by a couple of 'non-normal humans' didn't feel too farfetched. It felt almost as if, he had lived a life with them.

There was a moment of silence until Kory decided it was getting late to eat breakfast. "So, Richard, you must be hungry now."

* * *

 **Next: Manor**

 **Review if you can, they help me get motivated to write and update faster. Thanks!**


	5. Manor

_Entry M-T-24_

 _"Is... is this thing on? Hey? Ahh... hold on. Wait."_

 _"..."_

 _Click._

 _"Hah! There we go. Hmmm so! Day 24 of the investigation and we're in a bit of a rot. Bruce's not gonna thrilled to know there's no new lead. 26 civilians are still missing and I can't find a connection aside from the marks the suspect leaves behind. Progress is... not looking good._

 _"..."_

 _"I don't even know if I can work on the papers tonight. My day at the station is exhausting and night is... well, it's harder to patrol and do missions when I'm alone. Or even when Tim or Babs tag along, Bludhaven just can't seem to get a break. Can't call Star in yet, she's still recovering after all. Not to mention how often Mar'i cries wh-"_

 _"Richard! Mar'i's bath is ready!"_

 _"Ah, speak of the little devil. Coming, honey!"_

 _"Gonna check back tomorrow, see if I missed anything from the reports."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Click._

XXXXXXX

When Kory told the others, they were thrilled that Dick was finally able to converse with people. Though his face and tone still remained blank, sometimes lost and confused, him talking was a good sign of progress. When Wally missed the news and walked inside the room the next day, unaware of the small crowd that gathered, Dick had greeted him with a soft 'hello' before his name and no one could say they weren't amused at his immediate shocked expression and the dramatic crying that came after.

"Buddy! You don't know how much I've missed hearing my name in your voice!" He wrapped his arms around his bewildered bestfriend.

Everyone felt the same.

Wally pulled back at arms length with a stern face, trying to be dead serious but he never fooled anyone. "Now what do you have to say about my beautiful face you scratched?"

Everyone laughed.

The more days Dick has spent inside the room, the more he became well acquainted with boredom. The walls he used to stare at no longer kept him occupied, the furnitures and books in the room were mind-numbing to spend time with, and even the videogames Gar and Vic left no longer interested him.

It was a good thing. It meant the concept of companionship was something he began to crave and has long abandoned his old habit of pacing around aimlessly and mumbling to himself. He looked relatively livelier when friends came over and moped when they said their goodbyes. Some nights, Wally or Tim would sleepover, other times, Gar and Vic would, and when no one found time to spend the night with Dick, he couldn't wait for the next day.

He couldn't wait to see Kory.

Ever since their first little talk, Kory found herself bombarded by a number of curious questions from Dick. How they met, what is Bruce to him exactly, what alien species she was, were the others aliens too, how she could fly, what's the deal with the gray floating girl in the dark cloak, how he came to know them, was he a meta then too to be able to fight crime, and many more. She gave him the very basics to not overwhelm him and while others chimed in to her aid, Dick trusted her answers more.

He just trusted her in general.

And why wouldn't he? Kory had done nothing but be supportive, nice, and caring to him all throughout the weeks and he appreciated her efforts. Whether it was the fact that they were together or that she was simply nice, he knew she cared a lot.

It was his trust in Kory that made tests and medical checkups possible. The first time they tried when they assumed Dick was well enough, he had reverted back to lashing out and screaming until Kory had to be called to the Watchtower and shush him back to calmness. Now, Kory was required to be present during Dick's medical examinations for his peace of mind. There were times he was hesitant but time came and went and he became less and less ruffled with each session.

Retrograde amnesia.

It was what they simply concluded.

Dick had no problem learning new information and seemed to have retained knowledge on how most basic things worked. Specific information and memories prior to his disappearance however, were not in his reach.

While his friends had long guessed, they held what little hope they had to his hopeful recovery, unwilling to linger onto the possibility that the old friend they knew may never come back.

The cause of his memory loss, as they theorized, could have been from traumatic experience, physical injuries, nutritional causes, and the most likely cause - chemical infections. From the needle punctures, tube markings, hormone imbalance, the presence of chemicals and toxins in his systems, and the fact that he was found near a crash site of what appeared to be a laboratory vessel, it was no doubt he was subjected to experimentation.

By whom and what for, they couldn't tell at least, they hoped, only for now.

Kory was furious. Having been a specimen of Psion experiments, she knew the horrors and pain of uncaring strangers poking and forcing the body beyond limits just for the sake of curiosity. The memory sickened her and the thought of Dick going through the same torture for six years stirred something within her.

She called Donna that night and stayed with Dick, not wanting to leave his side.

Tomorrow would be a big day but she spent the long hours of the night wide awake, deep in thought.

XXXXXXX

"This... wasn't what I pictured when you said manor," Dick said the moment he saw the pointed rocks hanging from ceiling of the dark spacious cave and heard the flapping of flying bats above and water dripping and echoing.

"Because this is the Batcave," a voice somewhat familiar to Dick announced in the darkness, before there was a click and the cave was lit, revealing huge monitors, computers, gadgets and equipments, vehicles, robots, and a rather impressive training ring. Apparently, the stories Gar told Dick about the legendary Batcave he had only gone twice or thrice were surprisingly accurate, considering how the green jokester tends to embellish his stories every now and then.

Two figures stepped forward and Dick was half sure he could recognize them.

"You didn't expect to have the teleporter be placed at the front door, now did you?" Tim chuckled, pushing Babs' wheelchair. "Welcome home, bro."

After three months of being confined inside the Watchtower and session after session of tests and checkups, Bruce finally decided it was time for Dick to be exposed to past environments and let him heal more naturally. Of course there was also the fact that Dick has grown very bored and somewhat irritable within the infirmary, especially when left alone. There was no point for him to stay there anymore.

When Alfred asked if Dick should stay at Kory's place since it used to be his place too, she immediately rejected the idea, saying how she hasn't thought of a way for him and Mar'i to meet yet. She wished to ease him back into his old life slowly, both as a partner, if he wanted, and a father. Bruce nodded in agreement and had Dick settle back to the manor for the mean time. She said she'd visit often.

"Tim? Barbara?" Dick guessed, glancing at Kory who smiled and nodded at them. Babs let out a heartfelt giggle at his timidity.

"Glad you remember us, boy wonder, considering we don't visit you at the Watchtower as often we would've liked. Sorry."

"It's okay," Dick assured them before letting his eyes examine the cave once more. "So this is the Batcave?"

"Yup," Bruce huffed as he settled the last of Dick's stuff, not that there's much, onto the floor and dusted his hands.

"Very literal," he offhandedly commented.

"I've been told," Bruce turned to Tim and Babs. "Where's Alfred?"

"Kitchen," Tim answered. "He's still preparing snacks to greet Dick. Didn't expect his early arrival though."

"Let's just meet him there. Kory, why don't you take Dick upstairs and have him settled in? I'll see you two when you're done."

XXXXXXX

Back when Kory first explained to him about the manor, Dick had trouble grasping the idea of him living a life of luxury. She found it funny how he seemed fine being surrounded by a bunch of metahumans, demons, and aliens but the mere thought of being billionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted son was apparently an outlandish concept. She found him even more amusing as they walked through one of the long hallways, decorated with antique ceramics and expensive canvas paintings only from the finest artists, and he stared at them.

Nearing their destination, Kory slowed their pace as her smile dropped to her stomach. Despite rarely walking through these halls, she knew them very well, every inch and every turn, she never forgot the place and the emotions it brought out.

"Here we are," Kory said, suddenly aware of how tight her fingers were curled into a fist. They've stopped at a door and her silence made Dick feel a little unsettled. His call faded into the background as she heard distant whispering and giggling, echoing in her mind.

 _"Richard, your father would not approve!" Kory whispered loudly in protest, her arms tightly wrapped around Dick's arm as he guided them through the dark hallways towards his room. His chest rumbled in laughter at her agitation._

Shaking her head, she briefly apologized to Dick before grabbing the door knob. "This is your old room," She paused. "Alfred has kept it clean and orderly while you were away. No one had the heart to move anything." With a smile and a hopeful sparkle in her eyes, she turned the knob and lead him inside. "And there is something I wish for you to see."

 _"Oh please. Bruce? Even if we don't share a room tonight, he'll assume anyway." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I've always wanted to bring you here."_

 _With a click of a switch, Kory's eyes widened at the room's magnificent sight. She was_ _almost certain she had enter an expensive apartment with its dark wooden walls contrasting the marble white floor and red carpets. A large selection of books in a small library was tucked on the upper deck; something Raven would spend days on, she was sure, accessible through the curved polished marble stairs that flowed like fine river. Below, there was a gaming area, sofas and bean bags facing a wide screen monitor attached to the wall and right next to it were shelves filled with all the videogames any nerd would droll over. Wayne fortune indeed._

 _"Show off," she snorted playfully._

 _He laughed at her and took her hand. "Yeah, there's that. But it's not what I wanted to show you. Over here."_

"Those are... them?" Dick asked almost silently as he stared at the large family portrait that hung above the king sized bed.

There was a couple, married it seemed as their fingers both wore matching wedding rings. The black haired man stood proudly, chest huffed and chin lifted, his right hand rolled into a lose fist against his hips as the other rested on his wife's waist. The mother had red flowing hair, quite different from Kory's, almost orange yet still fiery, tied into a tight ponytail. Her hands were placed at a young boy's shoulders, who had his father's raven hair and his mother's electric blue eyes; a boy that looked full of innocence and pride. A family that stood as one.

Kory had told him about where he came from; she never really hid anything he was curious about.

Knowing his current condition, she'd expected and anticipated the possibility that he may not remember them - she hoped that would change in time if it was true - but after seeing the absent gleam in his eyes as he stared with unfamiliarity at the faces of his parents he once loved so dearly, she never realized how much it actually hurt.

She wanted to see a spark, anything that hinted the Richard she knew was alive, buried deep within the man that stood before her.

 _"You have your mother's eyes," Kory whispered, fingers brushing lightly against the oil painting. "She is very beautiful."_

 _"She is, huh?" Dick mused, his lips bearing the same bittersweet smile everytime his mind reminisced his life in the circus, a life that was so long ago. "Bruce had this commissioned for my tenth birthday. It used to hang by the fireplace in the main room but Alfred caught me sleeping on one of the couches late at night so many times just to see them that it was moved here. It's one of the things I missed when I left here and moved to Jump."_

 _There was a pause._

 _"You miss them."_

 _"Of course. Not a day goes by when I don't think about them."_

And yet here he was, standing right where they were, looking at the same faces and to him, they were strangers.

Time truly was unpredictable.

Silence lingered in the air before Kory coughed to get his attention. "We should unpack now and head to the kitchen. I am sure Alfred wishes to see you."

"Kory?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She gazed at him. What for?

"Thank you for sharing this with me," he continued before placing a hand on his elbow and looked away, thinking. "I know it must not be easy, dealing with me and helping me to recover. You're all trying so hard and I'm trying too... I... really am but I... I'm sorry I'm not doing well as you'd hoped."

"Richard, it is okay."

"But-"

"No buts," she giggled for him. "There is nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I am sorry if we ever made you feel like you have to force yourself to heal for our sake. Take your time. We are here for you."

With that, Dick slowly nodded and let her go back to unpacking his things.

 _Settling herself from the air and onto the bed next to where he sat, Kory wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tugged, coaxing him to lean onto her as she buried her nose into his mane of black hair. "Thank you for sharing this with me."_

 _He only hummed in reply, the calming beat of her heart thud against his ear._

 _"But I have to go."_

 _"Aww," Dick instantly complained before he lifted his head off her chest to look at her. "Don't you wanna stay?"_

 _"Richard, it is inappropriate to sleep in the same quarters when your father is just rooms away from us," Kory shook her head at him. "Not to mention I have to set a good example considering I just had formally met him."_

 _"But the bed is nice here," he whined, ignoring her argument and slugged his body onto the warm blue sheets, spreading his arms. "It feels even nicer when shared," he sang._

 _"Richard," she warned._

 _"Kory, it's February!" He whined some more._

 _She glared disapprovingly, half amused at his playfulness and half serious. Well, trying to be serious._

 _"I can give you a mean back massage," he offered. He had rolled onto his belly, lifting his chest and resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he glanced at her._

 _She didn't bite._

 _"Then maybe, just maybe, we can play afterwards?"_

 _She didn't even have to guess what he meant and her hand met his arm with a smack. "I knew you had an ulterior motive!"_

 _He laughed at her flushed face. "What? So, you're saying you oppose?"_

 _Crossing her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes at him, trying so hard to stick to her words but X'hal he looked so deliciously sexy with his fit wife beater, hugging his toned chest and abdomen just right, the muscles and scars on his biceps were inviting, and the way he looked at her with those sultry, icy blue eyes and that cocky grin she both hated and loved so much. It was too much for her to sit still._

 _Not a second longer passed and Dick found himself tackled, his back against the soft sheets. Smooth golden legs trapped his waist in place and nails delicately grazed his chest, neck and jawline, making his body suddenly warm and heavy with new need. Fiery red curls flowed like curtain around them and he only saw her._ _One last breathy laugh ended his playful mood as he regarded her with the softest smile. His pale hand contrasted against her golden cheeks and her warmth radiated from within; it the most comforting refuge from the cold February air._

 _"What would I do without you?"_

 _And they melted as one._

* * *

 **This was supposed to be a longer chapter because ideas came in so this feels like a good place to end for now.**

 **NEXT: ? Can't think of a name but I'll swing it.**

 **Thank you for the reviews from previous chapters and as always, they are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Relationships

_"Where are you going?" a voice whispered, startling Dick from his position on the window sill, looking as though he was preparing to jump._

 _"Jesus, Tim! Don't sneak up on me like that."_

 _"Sorry," Tim apologized, shuffling a foot at the ground with his hands behind his back._

 _"It's okay," Dick smiled, facing him. "What are you doing up?"_

 _"Couldn't sleep. Heard someone walk outside my room and I was sure it wasn't Alfred," he grinned at Dick's embarrassed look. He can't boast about his stealth anymore. "What are_ you _doing up?"_

 _"Just going somewhere. I won't be long."_

 _"You're not in uniform. And Batman just got back from patrol."_

 _"Not on hero duty."_

 _"Where are you going then?"_

 _"Just uhh… somewhere."_

 _Despite not wanting to be rude and presumptuous, Tim couldn't help but be curious and protective. "You're not cheating on Starfire, are you?" He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head._

 _"What? God, no!" Dick was immediately defensive, his hands flying up. "She'd crush my balls with flaming fists."_

 _Tim let out a small giggle and Dick relaxed. He's only looking out for him and her after all. "So I take it you're not gonna tell me?"_

 _"It's a secret," he grinned._

 _"Not even a hint?"_

 _Letting a few seconds pass, Dick extended a hand to Tim's head and rustled his hair, earning a small protest from him. "You're smart, you'll find it when you're ready," Dick winked and disappeared into the night._

 **XXXXXXX**

 _Entry M-T-30_

 _Click._

 _"…"_

 _"Status report, day 30. Bad news, number has racked up to 50 missing individuals, the families are breathing down my neck every passing moment… the media's starting to really grate on my nerves but I guess it's understandable. Good news though, I finally-"_

 _"Ahem!"_

 _"…Right. Tim and I found something. There's purple gas, kind of glowing, found where the latest victim was reported. Thank God we got there fast enough. We've taken samples of the gas to extract its origin and… it's not of Earth. Whatever or whoever is abducting these civilians, for whatever reason is either alien or has some sort of new biotech."_

 _"You think maybe it's a spell, bro?"_

 _"Hmm… that too. I'll have Raven come and check it."_

 _"Also ask for the green lights."_

 _"Oh right! The green lights, five of them, kind of forming a circle about fifteen feet in the air… hmm…"_

 _"Something up?"_

 _"Nothing, I just have a feeling I've seen or heard about the lights before. There's more into this, I'm sure. How about we take a longer patrol tomorrow? See if we can land another one of these."_

 _"Will Kory be okay with it? I mean, lately, you've been coming home to her scolding at you like a highschooler. Everything okay?"_

 _"Yeah, she's just tired and cranky, that's all. Mar'i is a handful and she's not even flying yet. Kory wants me to be home on time but I'll uh… I'll talk to her._

 _"You do that, I'm gonna go see Mar'i before I head back to the manor."_

 _"Right. Tell Alfred Galore would like to know his blueberry pie recipe by the way."_

 _"It's Pennyworth secret, bro, you'd have to fight him for it."_

 _"Hah."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _Click._

 **XXXXXXX**

"Well, Master Dick?" Alfred asked, curious at how much Dick's tastebuds has changed. His famous and very much loved blueberry pies were just one of the many tests.

Dick spared the butler a glance as he chewed and focused on the flavor. Something about being called 'Master' felt off to him but then again, so was the majority of his entire experience in the manor so far.

"It's good," he complimented and licked his lips. "Real good."

The butler smiled in relief, satisfied. His smile widened more when Dick didn't hesitate to take another slice.

Dick has met Alfred before during his confinement at the Watchtower. He stood behind Bruce and Tim during their first visits, doing work or simply waiting for one. He always seemed calm and professional whenever he tended to his needs but Dick always felt a nagging on his head that he was more than just an employee.

"Really, really, good!" Babs added, licking her spoon. "Though I don't think you're helping, Al. Your pies make me forget my name for a moment, y'know?"

Alfred rose an eyebrow at Babs' direction while everyone else besides Dick laughed heartily.

"Yes, your pie never fails to impress, Alfred," Kory chimed in.

Only a few could make the supposed calm and collected butler's cheeks flush. "Why thank you, Miss Kory."

Dick observed the exchanges, already have known of Kory's closeness with Alfred. The butler, after all, took over most of Kory's work in her absences, whether he faced a shouting Dick or a quiet, unresponsive one. He never refused the work given to him.

Dick briefly recalled a time when he had thrown the tray of food Alfred brought in; he believed he heard the old man announce it was his favorite. He never forgot the split moment of shock and disbelief that appeared on his face, looking down at the mess at his feet before somehow managing to act unfazed and grabbing a broom and dust pan from a corner in the room. The butler had said nothing more as Dick watched blankly.

Despite dealing with more of the same scenario, Alfred never hesitated to help.

With those thoughts in mind, Dick's hunger was suddenly replaced with guilt, no longer feeling he deserved any more of Alfred's pie.

"Something wrong, bro?" Tim asked.

Dick refused to look up, shaking his head. Tim was about to speak when someone stepped inside the dinning room.

"So this is the Richard Grayson? The real Nightwing?"

Everyone turned to look at the open doorway where a young boy, roughly around the age of 11 or 12, stood with his arms crossed over his chest. His well-kept, short, spiky hair and almost glaring forest green eyes gave off an aura of power and smugness.

"Damian, what did I say?" Bruce warned, appearing right behind the young boy. Dick noticed how similar they looked.

Damian shrugged at him, feigning innocence. "What? I was just asking."

Bruce shook his head in reply. He placed a hand on Damian's shoulder and motioned him to face the table. "Dick, this is Damian, he's one of your brothers," Bruce announced. Dick blinked.

"Damian Wayne," the boy corrected and met Dick's eyes. "And I'm the only biological son."

Dick ignored Damian's attempt at intimidating him. "Oh, so Bruce is married?" Dick asked to which Babs and Tim failed to suppress their chuckles. He turned to them.

"Not in a million years, no," Babs cackled.

"My mother is crazy," Damian flatly answered. "She's not around here. Not that we want her to."

Damian's bluntness was common to the rest of the family; it was something they were used to but they didn't expect the same thing from Dick.

"You seem to have repressed issues."

Silence hung in the air until Bruce coughed and dared to smirk at Damian's speechless form, patting his back. "We're working on it."

Damian glared at his father then at Dick. He still appeared unfazed.

"Master Damian, why don't you join us for pie and juice?" Alfred stepped forward to offer.

"No, thank you," Damian immediately answered, turning to his heel on his way outside the dining room. "I have more important things to do."

"Damian," Bruce called.

"You said meet Grayson, which I already did, not eat. I got training to do." He didn't look back.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bruce sighed. Sometimes he was just too tired to deal with his son.

Dick peered at him from sit, feeling small. "Did I say something…?"

"No, no," Bruce dismissed, waving a hand at him and taking a seat right next to Tim. "I should be apologizing for his behavior. He's always been this difficult."

"His mom?"

"Talia Al Ghul. Long story. Damian was brought into this world and trained to kill without my knowledge until about 2 years ago when we met and convinced him to stay with me. With us."

"Oh."

"And you're not wrong. He does have a lot of repressed issues, considering how he was brought up. But there's progress. Before, he was swinging a sword around, trying to kill and behead people and now he's helping us fight crime and serve the good."

Dick mussed, trying to take in all the new information, though he knew it in the back of his head that there were more to the story.

"Still a cocky, annoying brat though," Tim muttered under his breath. Bruce slightly glared at him, still not amused over their bitterness on each other.

 **XXXXXXX**

Dick couldn't tell how long it has been, walking around the manor again with Tim, Babs and Kory, still baffled at how large the interior was and how little the occupants were. He could be teleported at any hallway and it'd take him hours to find another person.

"And this is Bruce's study," Tim motioned a hand at a door to their left. They've been giving Dick a much extended tour of the Wayne property, hoping something would trigger old memories. "When he's not working down at the cave, he's usually cooped up here."

"Unless someone's dying or you're Alfred, I suggest not bothering him in there," Babs muttered.

They continued on with the tour. They stopped at rooms, libraries, gyms, and just about everywhere they happened to come across. Stories were told here and there; Babs, especially, enjoyed retelling the embarrassing stories back in their childhood.

He hit his head here, trying to run away from Alfred. Hid from Bruce by hanging onto this chandelier. Got his butt stuck in this vase. It was all in good fun. She didn't pay much mind to Dick's lack of amusement or recognition, she simply enjoyed remembering and sharing without him slapping his palm over her blabbing mouth. He'll come around, she's sure.

When they reached the garden, Kory took great pride in showing Dick all the plants under her and Alfred's care. And they had every right to be; the garden was a burst of life, colors, orderliness, and serenity. In the middle, stood a fountain and close to it was a pagoda covered with crawling vines and flowers, giving it a somewhat magical feeling. There was a sweet, comforting smell that flowed in the air, inviting. Dick could see why Alfred and Kory like to have tea here.

Near the end, at a corner, there was a greenhouse. There were some greens Dick could name, and some new to his eyes. Apparently, Kory had brought over some plants from her home planet, Tamaran. She said it made her feel more connected to her roots. It was her sanctuary, her home away from everything else.

Tim smiled the entire time, glad to finally spend time with the brother he looked up to more than anyone.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _"Robin? Really? He's really considering?" Dick asked, surprise etched on his face._

 _"Yes," Tim replied with confidence though he couldn't ignore the small hesitation that weighed on his shoulders._

 _Dick saw through him._

 _"You don't seem convinced, yourself."_

 _"Ahh," Tim stammered, shoulders hunched for a second before he straightened up a little. "He did. Kinda. He said he's not opposed to it as long as I pass some tests. But, I wanted to know if you want me to."_

 _Dick observed him for a moment. Bruce lately hasn't been the easiest person to get along with, let alone make a partnership. Though, he thought, he should have seen it coming. Tim was right, Batman needed Robin, and if he couldn't be that for Batman then he'd have to pass on the mantle. But if he was honest with himself, he was afraid. After what happened with someone before Tim, why wouldn't he? Bruce and Alfred definitely were but maybe it was high time he should be hopeful for the future._

 _"Of course."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, really. I see great things from you, Tim."_

 _Tim launched at him for a hug which Dick happily returned._

 _"And hey, if you want, you can come visit Jump with the Titans for a couple of missions."_

 _"Whoa, I can?"_

 _"Of course. Gotta show the team the new Robin, after all. Beast Boy's gonna beg me endlessly if I don't."_

 **XXXXXXX**

After deciding to take a break, Dick found himself wandering around, not really feeling tired just yet, letting the atmosphere of the entire garden sweep through him. It truly was a refreshing place.

Then he stopped at a gate, vines creeping all over the old rusting metal. It was old by the looks of it, and didn't seem to be used very much. That or it was never refurbished, which was odd because it's not that it was hidden, it was just there, surrounded by the well-kept garden. He peered past the gate's bars and saw a subtle path trail amongst the near-knee deep weeds, leading to a forest of tall trees. He couldn't tell if the property beyond the gate was Bruce's but after noticing the lack of any sort of proper lock on the rusty gate, he guessed maybe it was.

"There you are," Tim sighed in relief, a smile graced his lips but was quickly dropped when he saw his brother's attention fixed on the gate and the woods beyond it.

Dick only took notice of his new company when Tim stood right next to him, coughing.

"You're probably wondering what's out there, huh?" Tim said, pointing out the direction in front of them with his chin. Dick glanced his way, a silent urging.

"That's an extended training area," Tim continued, digging his hands in his jean pockets. "There's only so much you can do in a tight space in the Batcave. The whole lot is heavily fenced so you don't have to worry about wandering strangers other than us. Bruce had installed a few training facilities there, nothing too big, he prefers having Damian and I race through the tree branches. Which reminds me, Damian likes to spend a lot of his time there."

"It doesn't seem to be used anymore," He was referring to the growing vines and grass that had completely covered the bottom part of the gate.

"Oh, not this way, no. There's an alternative route through the Batcave. Much faster too. Kory only pass by here and she flies over all the time."

Dick mused and nodded.

A moment passed and Tim decided to break the silence. "You know…" he started before waiting for Dick to look his way. "I found your secret base."

"I have a secret base?"

"Yeah, took me years to find it. I actually didn't know what I was looking for but I did it."

"Where is it?"

Tim chuckled. "You don't get hints, bro. You'll find it when you're ready."

Dick cocked his head, unsure how to take it. He decided to change the subject. "Is Damian out there right now?"

"Hmm?"

"The woods."

"Probably. He likes being left alone... so don't feel bad about earlier. He's normally like that."

"What's troubling him?" Dick was curious.

"A couple of things," Tim avoided, not sure how to bring it up. He's sure Dick wouldn't know what to say or do about it. Not now, at least.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _"Is that the best you can do, Drake?" A mocking voice echoed through the thick leaves and branches of the towering trees._

 _Tim abruptly stopped at the center of a small clearing, looking up and carefully scanning for any sort of movement. His senses zeroed in on his surroundings. A sharp gust of wind and rustle of leaves behind him startled his stance as he quickly swiveled to the direction of the noise, narrowing his eyes, his fists ready. He knew he was toying him._

 _Another sudden rustling noise behind him made him turn, however before he could, his legs were struck and found himself meeting the dirt with a loud thud. "Oof!"_

 _Damian stood over his opponent, chest puffed proudly with fists against his hips, a smug grin fixed on his lips. Oh, how Tim would like to punch it out of his face. Bu in his current position, he only glared at him, wiping the mud from his right cheek with the back of his hand. He might've gotten some in his mouth, ugh._

 _He could accept defeat, especially from training since there were still lessons to pick up from a win or lose, but it didn't mean he liked seeing that same arrogant look every damn time, mocking him. Damian was seriously starting to grate on his nerves and patience and it was something he practiced long months to keep in check. The kid boasted over his younger age and wide range and power of his skills compared to Tim on occasion. Even if he didn't exactly say it, there was always this annoying attitude that rubbed on him the wrong way. So what? At least Tim wasn't indoctrinated from birth to serve some psychopathic cult._

 _"And you claim to be worthy to be my father's partner," Damian snorted._

 _"The decision didn't just rest on him," Tim retorted. "Dick too. Robin belonged to him and he approved of me. Something you'll never have."_

 _At the mention of Dick's name, something inside Damian snapped. His fist connected with Tim's jaw._

 **XXXXXXX**

In the days that followed, Dick seemed to have settled in quite comfortably at Wayne Manor. He very rarely saw staffs other than Alfred which was kind of good; he was still easily rattled by strangers, especially when Kory or Tim wasn't around.

Dick saw Tim more often than Damian or Bruce. He was like Kory, supportive and always went out of his way to seek him out and spend the day. When Bruce did show up to him, it was to discuss more about his case, bringing with him a couple of League members so it wasn't exactly what one would call quality time. Alfred was quick to lecture him; he said Dick needed him as a father. Damian was a different story. Dick almost never saw him aside from training and dinner. The kid somehow always found ways to avoid socializing though Dick noticed he's kinder around Kory.

Babs was a tease, but a very good companion. She either shared a lot with him or none at all, leaving his curiosity dangling by the cliff. He knew she once worked with him and Batman as a superhero under the name Batgirl. Him and her were close childhood friends and they went to middle school together for a year before she graduated. When she came over and not for hero work, she'd dig old photos and share him stories.

Dick's time was well-spent with Kory when she visited – and she visited a lot like she always did even in his days at the Watchtower, as if she herself lived there. His gaze never left her fighting form in the training room. Sometimes she'd be able to coax him out of his seat to get him up and running. She was surprised his body could still move and react in a way as if he's the Nightwing she remembered. That and from his new scars, she had guessed he was more than just a lab subject. He moved almost subconsciously, staring at nothing as he fought and swung around the trapeze with ease. His emotion not matching his motions.

Unknown to Kory, Dick had observed the brief hopeful look on her face before her lips slowly dropped to a bittersweet smile and looked at the other way. That broken, longing gaze, he's seen it a couple of times and it tugged at his heart. Why he hasn't asked her about it, he didn't know himself.

During Kory's absence and Dick's boredom present, he'd find himself walking around the garden and greenhouse, always fixated at nature's beauty no matter how many times he's been wandering there in circles. Kory's enthusiasm around plants had rubbed on him. It was nice seeing Kory deeply passionate discussing her plants, especially the ones from Tamaran. They'd be both into their own little world so much that they'd lose track of time. Eventually, Dick did more watering duty than Alfred and at present, he's studying the butler's precise bush pruning. Kory found it endearing and silly when she once found Dick, trying to fix the broken, spluttering faucet and hose to water the plants, his hair and shirt heavily soaked. He failed miserably and had to call Alfred but he got to see Kory laugh.

He was aware they were together before, but he didn't know if they still were. Come to think of it, they have never discussed it. Which was odd. Since the beginning, she has been nothing but caring and loving, like a romantic partner or a best friend would. He never gave it much thought on what they were; he simply enjoyed her company and she definitely hasn't brought up the subject either.

Still, the awkward weight of the unspoken, unfinished subject hung over them.

 **XXXXXXX**

A scuffle and a tap awoke Dick from his sleep. He sat up from his bed and roamed his eyes around his room. The night's light lit a portion of the room from his open curtain window. Morning was still a few hours away.

Before he decided to sink back onto the soft, inviting sheets, he heard the same noise from before and it seemed to be coming from outside his room, the hallway. Through the small crack below his bedroom door, he saw a small green glow moving from one corner to the other, then disappeared. Knowing that glow anywhere, his feet found the floor and lifted himself off the bed and to the door.

"Kory?" He whispered, head poking out of the slightly open door. No reply. No green glow. Stepping out of his room completely, he quietly twisted the knob and closed his door. "Kory? You there?"

Dick was sure he heard and saw something. But why would Kory be up at this hour? She never slept here; always leaving to her apartment, which he hasn't seen. He decided to roam around a little, not really feeling sleepy anymore. Getting lost was a high probability but he could sleep at any of the guests room he'll come across. It's not like he hasn't done it before though it took Tim and Alfred almost an hour to find him.

Turning at a corner, he saw a light from a slightly open door. There was noise coming from inside the room and it pulled him. Curious yet careful, he placed a hand at the door and opened it wide enough to peer his head in.

He saw purple and plushies. Lots of it. A girl's room? Couldn't be Kory's or Babs since it was more of a child's room. There was a shelf full of colorful books and dolls and the purple walls were decorated with posters and prints of various singers from his guessing and superheroes he recognized. The largest was a vintage poster of Starfire and Robin, looking as though they were on their teens. Opening the door wider, he stepped in, not noticing the presence of another.

"Who are you?" asked a small voice, gaining Dick's full attention.

He looked down and blue eyes met with green.

* * *

I apologize for the late update. I didn't intend to take this long but I also didn't intend to let reveal the plot I previously said I'm hesitant to do. I spent some time to flesh out the events and major plot points, both past and present so yes, Dick's side during and before his six years of absence will be revealed bit by bit.

That said, I'm thinking of changing the title (although it's highly unlikely) and the summary...

I just started writing so I'm learning as I go. Better start now than never, I guess.

 **Next: Mar'i**


	7. Mar'i

_Whistling and hollering, the wind battered against the windows of their apartment, threatening to blast its chilling breeze forward. The darkened clouds hid the stars, cloaking Bludhaven in an even darker shade and the sky growled and sparked._

 _Another stormy night._

 _It was an old fear of Kory. One that stayed behind in her first few years as a Titan. Robin was her rock against the roaring clouds and merciless wind and rain. Now, she'd simply cuddled amongst the warm purple quilts and soft pillows on their couch, half watching the romantic movie her lover had chosen for the night and half enthralled by his near-undivided attention to her swelling baby bump._

 _The thundering storm outside mattered so little. Not when they were blessed with this rare moment alone._

 _Dick laid on his stomach, his torso propped up between Kory's legs, both hands splayed on her exposed belly, breath fanning against her skin, his whole expression full of wonder. He cooed at their growing little miracle._

 _True, it wasn't what they had planned at their young age and their line of work and recent string of events that strained relationships, both theirs and family, didn't make it any easier either._

 _It's been almost a year since Kory moved out of the Tower to live with Dick in Bludhaven while still a semi-active Titan, Cyborg calling for Starfire's aid when needed. They were still heroes, only now moving their adult lives in their civilian alias forward._ _And growing up and moving forward meant the arrival of new young heroes._

 _Bruce has taken up a young boy, Jason, under his wing. Not long after the rise of the new Robin was his unfortunate fall. It was a dark day in Gotham that time, all heroes were suddenly reminded of their mortality._

 _Bruce changed that day. Dick too, and the two did not fare good around each other's presence. For months, the manor was a hurricane of yelling and swearing. Endless bottles of wine and champagne littered the floor. The cave was no better. Alfred kept his head. Kory gave whatever help she could offer._

 _Batman became less merciful. He left countless unfortunate criminals aching in extreme pain and agony in the alleys. When they thought they couldn't fear the Dark Knight more, he proved them wrong. Nightwing was no different and Kory's worry grew tenfold until she had enough. Nights were spent under Kory's soothing arms and the sobbing quieted for a time. If only Bruce went the same road._

 _It was months later when things began to look brighter. A young boy came to their lives, knowing their secrets, and offered them his help. Bruce refused and Dick was hesitant. Alfred and Kory managed to convince the two to give him a chance. It seemed as though it was the start of a new chapter in their lives._

 _And here were Dick and Kory, marveling at their expecting new addition to their family. It was unplanned but not unwanted._

 _"Richard, it will glow again when they can. You must learn to be patient." Kory chuckled softly with a warm, lazy smile. Her fingers laced through his short raven black hair as he impatiently waited for the pulsing green glow beneath her skin._

 _Their baby's glow._

 _The same Tamaranean energy that flowed through her people. It was a Tamaranean quirk before the kicking that she kept a secret from him, eager to see his reaction. It was a surprise worth waiting for._

 _His splayed hands drew slow, lazy circles along her swelling belly, lips centimeters away from her skin, murmuring to their baby. "Hey buddy," he smiled, ignoring Kory. "It's really storming bad outside huh?"_

 _He waited for a response, another pulse of green energy he'd been waiting for the past fifteen minutes._

 _Nothing._

 _"I wanna see the glow again," he whined. "How often does it happen?"_

 _"I do not know. Galfore said some expecting Tamaranean see the glow three or four times a day for ten minutes, some only once a day, and some even days between glows. And as the pregnancy progresses, the baby will become more in-tuned with the mother's emotions."_

 _"Aww," he pouted._

 _"The baby also reacts to their father's presence," Kory added, purring in content. Her hands dropped from his locks and traveled to rest on top of his hands on her belly, encouraging his touch. "They have your energy as well as mine."_

 _"Really?" Dick asked and set his eyes to her belly again. "I'm not Tamaranean though."_

 _"You are not but that does not mean you offer no energy. Besides, you are this child's father. This is your baby."_

 _Dick felt a warmth pool at his belly, his whole being swelling with pride. "Father, huh."_

 _"Finally warming up to our friends calling you Daddy Dick?"_

 _Dick's face immediately turned sour at the name. "Not with that. Jeez, they're gonna rub it on my face, won't they?"_

 _"You will have to get used to it if you wish to be a father," she playfully said, but Dick knew better than to not notice the underlying concern. Her eyes averted his. "You do, do you not?"_

 _Dick scooted closer and wrapped her hands with his, still in touch with her belly. "Of course I do. You have no idea how much I can't wait to meet our firstborn, Miss Anders. I can't wait to make you my family."_

 _With wide eyes, Kory turned to look at him. She held her breath, mind not functioning as the world seemed to stop. And just like the first time he had said those three words years ago, he took her breath away again._

 _"Marry me, Star."_

 **XXXXXXX**

"And remember to bring your clay project tomorrow, everyone. Class dismissed."

Noise erupted inside the classroom as pupils began packing their textbooks, notepads, and pencils into their bags, chatting amongst their classmates. Chairs and tables skid across the floor as they hurried outside. The sky was already orange and pink.

"Grayson?" The class teacher coughed and called, stopping a young girl on her way out the door.

Mari Grayson. Her civilian name. A slight alteration to her real name that reflected her alien heritage and her paternal grandmother - Mar'i.

She had dark, midnight hair, tied up in a loose ponytail, and cool green, forest eyes, almost emerald and glowing. Her small hands clutched at her purple backpack straps. She turned to her teacher and walked around her table to her side.

"How's the arm?" Mrs. Granger gestured at her left arm, leaning forward to match her pupil's height.

Mar'i smiled. "It's completely healed." Her teacher has always been nice to her.

"That's good to hear," she mused, sitting more upright. "Now, next time Matt picks on you or your classmates, just come straight to me, any of the teachers or the guard, alright? No more getting into fights. As brave as it is to stand up for your friends, you'll get hurt and I'm gonna have to call your mom again. We don't want that, do we?"

"Yes, Mrs. Granger," Mar'i pouted slightly but nodded. She was not one to disobey from her elders but the bully certainly deserved eating dirt after hitting her friend with a stick he'd picked up. Growing up around superheroes made justice an impulse.

Outside the school's main building, Donna sat on one of the stone benches, her attention drawn to the kids shouting and playing at the school's playground. Having finished her work for the day, picking up Mar'i was next on her schedule. It was something she looked forward to. Mar'i was all but a difficult kid to look after and spend time with after all.

"Auntie Donna!" An all too familiar voice called and Donna glanced at Mar'i, skipping up to her direction. A positive aura simply bloomed with her.

"Hi, sweetie, how was school?" Donna asked her usual conversation starter. Mar'i held up her hand which Donna took and the two made their way out the school campus.

"It was good. Matt didn't try to bully anyone today and I got perfect score in Math!" Mar'i chirped, proud of herself. She continued skipping along the stone pathway, telling her aunt about her day at school. Donna nodded and hummed at her, listening to her babbles and Mar'i had her turn of asking how her day was as the two walked home through the same route.

Reaching Kory's apartment, Donna fished for her spare key from her shoulder bag and unlocked the door. Mar'i was all too excited to see her mom and burst inside the moment her aunt turned the door's knob. "Mommy! We're home!" She cried, expecting to hear her mom call out from the kitchen or anywhere in the apartment.

Nothing.

Her shoulders slumped. It's not that Mar'i should be completely surprised; her mom has been acting rather differently those past few months. Kory used to pick her up almost all the time from school, only calling for Donna or any of her aunts and uncles when she couldn't and the reason was always a mission from the Titans, the League, or Batman. Now, she always came home at night, sometimes just before the two reached the apartment, and she'd kept her reasons vague and odd. She was never the best liar.

"Looks like your mom isn't home yet. Mission, maybe?" Donna sighed, hooking her shoes off with her other foot and set them on the shoe rack beside the door. She looked down at the disappointed girl and placed a hand at her bag, taking it from her. "Why don't you go change, sweetie? We can cook dinner or do your homework first, how's that?

Before Mar'i could reply, her stomach groaned. She looked up at her aunt with a toothy, excited grin. "Food first!"

Donna giggled.

 **XXXXXXX**

" _Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, I'm sure. Of course I am. I want to marry you, Star."_

 _Kory bit her lip, struggling to let her words out. "A-are you sure it is not because of the baby?"_

 _"What? No! I love you," Dick raised his voice, nearly shouting. "I mean, okay, the baby thing, it made the proposal a lot earli-"_

 _"Then it is the baby!" Kory interrupted, retracting her hands from his. Fright and a tiny bit of anger evident in her eyes._

 _Dick wasn't about about to let her go yet. "But I do love you and I know for a fact that you love me just as much. Isn't that enough? Are you saying no?"_

 _"No! I-"_

 _"Then what's holding you back?"_

 _"This!" Kory gestured at him. "Us," she sighed deeply, shoulders relaxing. She waited for Dick to hold her hand again, letting her know he was listening. "We had just gotten back together, Richard. Yes, it has been almost a year since we started living together again but-"_

 _"We didn't exactly broke up, Star."_

 _"And we were not exactly together either," Kory retorted. "You moved out of the Tower to be here in Bludhaven. You wanted to make a name for yourself as Nightwing and live your dream as a cop. Alone."_

 _"Is that what this is? Star, that some time ago. I thought you already forgave me for being an anti-social ass back then. You've moved in and you've been happy from the looks of it. I don't exactly understand where you're going with this," he almost snapped._

 _She was being difficult and bitter over nothing. He thought he was forgiven and here she was, talking about those two years they lived separately. Two years that strained their relationship, two years of near empty phone calls and awkward hellos. Despite the knowledge of the difficulties in long distance relationships and transition to adulthood, they've decided to work through it. Better give it a chance than forever wonder what if. It wasn't easy, they knew it. They knew full well that their relationship would take a back seat from their jobs. He wanted to be a cop, a man away from Bruce Wayne's shadow as much as donning Nightwing. He would be a hero in his own right. A hero away from Batman, a hero away from the Titans._

 _And over those years, a hero away from Starfire._

 _For two years, they never vocally pressed the subject of breaking up but in their minds, they wondered if they should've._

 _They've only found solace in each other after Jason's tragedy._

 _"I am afraid and uncertain," Kory admitted. "I am afraid that I am tying you down from your dream because of this baby. We have not yet completely healed. I feel like I only serve to calm you from your outbursts and meltdowns. I want to marry you, Richard. X'hal, I do. But it must be because you want to marry me and not because you feel it is the right thing to do," she took a deep breath before looking directly at his eyes, serious. "Tell me honestly, if I am not with child, would you had proposed to me tonight?"_

 _Opening and closing his mouth, Dick was unsure what to say and it was a good enough answer to Kory's question._

 _"So it's a no," Dick sighed, referring to her answer to his proposal. His shoulders slumped and pressed his forehead against her belly. He felt defeated._

 _Kory smiled sadly at him and reached her hands out to cup his face to make him look at her. "I am only saying not now. I love you more than you know. I do not want you to forget that."_

 _As always, Kory knew how to make his skin grow hot and his mind feel light. A silly, shy grin slowly crept on his face. He was so lucky and blessed to have this woman in his life. "I know. I love you too. So much."_

 _A brief moment of silence wafted through them before he spoke again. "Should give me time to get you a ring then." He mumbled in embarrassment._

 _Kory laughed. Just before Dick could say anything, a soft green light illuminated in front of him and he gasp._

 _They both returned to cooing at their baby._

 **XXXXXXX**

The sky outside was already painted dark violent and buildings and streets were shining with light when Donna and Mar'i finished dinner. They have left some for Kory, a whole pot in fact, considering her huge appetite, tucked away in the oven, as the two rummaged around Mar'i's bookshelf for her textbooks.

"Basic Science," Donna read the cover of orange book in her hands. "This is it, right?"

"Mhm," Mar'i nodded, her arms carrying three of her notebooks and a yellow pencil case.

They walked to the living room and settled at the coffee table. Mar'i took her flower printed notebook and shuffled through the pages before stopping and showed her aunt her homework.

"What is a mammal and give at least ten examples," she read out loud. A simple assignment, nothing too hard.

"Well, let's get started then," Donna smiled, taking the Science textbook infront of them. "I hope your uncle Beast Boy taught you a thing or two about animals because this is up his alley."

It was like this when Mar'i's aunts or uncles came to babysit her. Years ago, before she could remember, her aunt Raven did most of the babysitting. It was a surprise to many that Raven was natural with kids and she'd recall them taking care of three superpowered toddlers and a giant bear in her teens. And it was not like Mar'i was a difficult child. When Raven moved back to Azarath, Donna, Wally, Vic, Gar, and Tim volunteered. Though demanded was sometimes a much fitting term.

Donna was an old friend of Dick and Wally, way before the Teen Titans were formed. The three and Roy being apprentices to one of the big names in the Justice League, it was no wonder. Despite not spending enough time with her compared to the other boys, they were good friends and allies. And that friendship carried on in their years as Titans.

Starfire met her as a new teammate but never truly got close to her until Donna asked her to be a model. It was supposed to be short gig but once the public discovered the beauty that was Kory Anders, they continued the photo shoots. Dick was proud. It was the first time the world saw the once assumed aromantic Dick Grayson woe the new super model into his arms.

The boys, sans Tim, commonly came over to babysit in pairs. Kory shook her head at their playfulness and eagerness to spend time with their niece. Sometimes they fought over her, sometimes they acted like actual civilized adults. It was a fifty-fifty.

Gar had an advantaged on Mar'i's favor due to his ability to shapeshift into fantastic and cute animals she would squeal over. She had a huge fascination with elephants and since he couldn't turn into one without wrecking the apartment and the room directly below and above it, he'd take her to the zoo and she'd be the happiest kid ever.

Vic, shocking when compared to Bruce Wayne, always had the most expensive birthday present for Mar'i. Expensive because they were priceless and made exclusively for her. He always planned them months ahead.

Wally was almost never left alone with Mar'i, much to his annoyance. He cleans up the apartment rather nicely after dinner and playtime, sure, but his rash and sometimes reckless behavior made looking after a child under the age of five a really bad idea. Jinx often came along and if not her, Roy did and he'd bring with him Lian. Her and Mar'i were the best playmates.

The Bat Family had their fair share of babysitting, but mostly, Mar'i and her mom would visit the manor instead of the other way around. Sometimes they'd only drop by, sometimes they stayed long and Alfred would be very happy. They both have their own rooms though Mar'i used hers more. When her mom went away for a long mission or off planet, she'd stay with her uncles and grandfather (and when Babs wasn't busy, her too) and when her mom would come back, she'd miss her room back at the manor.

A problem grew from that.

Tim was the one who came up with it - a secret, small teleporter that connected their apartment to the Batcave. This way, Kory and Mar'i could come and go as much as they pleased without having to travel almost across the city to reach the safehouse where the original Bludhaven teleporter was. Mar'i was thrilled. She got two homes, two rooms, a loving mom, and many uncles, aunts, and grandpas.

"Which plushie will it be tonight?" Donna asked as she settled a freshly showered Mar'i in her pajamas into bed. She fluffed her pillow before glancing at the abundance of plush toys at the foot of the bed. She's gonna need a new room for her plushies the older she gets. They were such an easy gift idea for the young girl and she never not squealed at a new one.

Mar'i sat up and pointed at a pink giraffe plush. "That one. Mr. Zoe."

Donna passed her Mr. Zoe and kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetie. I'll just be here until your mom comes home, okay?"

She quietly left the young girl's room after she saw her eyes close in slumber.

Not an hour has passed, Mar'i stirred awake. She wobbly floated off her bed, dragging the blankets with her as she rubbed her eyes with a loose fist.

Her clay project. She'd forgotten. She had her uncle Tim and Alfred help her and she remember it sat by her room at the manor since Wednesday.

With a quiet, careful hover, Mar'i looked for her aunt or mom and found Donna fast asleep at the sofa. Her cheek rested against a throw pillow with a foot propped up onto the opposite arm of the sofa. The television was on. Mar'i decided against waking her up, thinking she needed her rest.

It's not like she hasn't gone to the Batcave through the teleporter alone before. She'll just have to be quick.

She flew back to her room and opened her closet. Pushing her many clothes and dresses aside, she found the familiar pad and pressed her palms against the cold blue screen.

"Identification granted. Mar'i."

After hearing the beep, the wall slid open with a quiet whoosh and Mar'i stepped inside. The small space around her illuminated and the next thing she knew, she was staring at her grandpa's cave.

"Grampa? Pa Alfie? Uncle Tim? Uncle Dami?" She called.

No reply.

With little steps, she wandered around the empty cave for a bit before going to the direction of the elevator that'd take her up to the manor. They were probably out on a mission, otherwise at least one of her uncles or her grandpa would be down here. Reaching the elevator that led her to the library, she careful peeked her head out, admittedly scared of the towering bookshelves and eerie silence and darkness of the place at night. She picked up her feet from the ground and rocketed outside the room and into the hallway. After a few turns and ups and downs, Mar'i finally felt a lot more comfortable with the familiar hallways and dropped down to the floor, waking the rest of the way.

Mar'i intended to make quick work of taking her clay project and go so when she reached her room, she immediately rummaged around her shelves, closet, tables until finally finding her sculpture on a box beside her bed. Alfred must've packed it and set it aside. She smiled and stood up when she noticed she wasn't alone.

There, near the open door, stood a man with dark midnight, wavy hair like hers, and striking blue eyes. He looked like an adult, around her mom's age or a little older. He seemed lost and unaware.

He looked... familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked and it startled the man a little before his head turned to her direction. Her eyes connected with his.

"Da?"

 **XXXXXXX**

 _Entry M-T 38_

 _"..."_

 _Click._

 _"..."_

 _"Day uh... day... 34? 35?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Year 1856, an estimate of 150 people mysteriously went missing. Year 1923, same thing happened though in that year, there were claims of people that has seen strange lights at evening. Nothing came of it. The missing people were never found. Years 1978 and 1981, same cold case... confirmed five green lights. This has happened before. Who and what for, it's still a question. But only this time, there's that purple gas."_

 _"..."_

 _"It matches Starfire's starbolts. I know who's helping these things."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I-I can't. Kory's... already upset with me. I haven't slept in... 53 hours now and I haven't properly seen her or Mar'i for... I don't know. She wants to see me, they both do. But I can't... I can't let Blackfire get near her again. I won't."_

 _"..."_

 _"Not after Kory's first miscarriage."_

* * *

So this really didn't go forward at present time this chapter but this was intended to be more Dickkory centric and Mar'i's life with her family so I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review so I'll know you guys are actually interested enough in this and get me motivated to continue.

 **Next: Dick and Mar'i tries to get used with each other and so does Dick and Kory (aka even more ship stuff).**


	8. Daddy

_The fresh scent and chill of early spring wafted through the garden, bringing an exciting bite down Kory's spine. Saturday mornings were one of her favorites. No school and her weekly day off from both Titan duty and photoshoots meant getting to spend the whole day with her five year old daughter._

 _Mar'i loved the manor in the weekends. What child wouldn't when it had almost everything a child could want? A chocolate room was yet to be made. Her uncle Tim was also there to help her in weekend homeworks and Grandpa Alfred was her best chef instructor. Being fire years old and she always picked the most colorful pictures from the many cookbooks available in the manor. And they had plenty. Money was not much trouble; pots, pans, creams, sprinkles and any other ingredients were only a speck in Grandpa Bruce's income. And he never minded. Anything for the sweetest granddaughter in the world. Sometimes, even Mar'i could coax him into the kitchen and although he wouldn't admit it openly, he always looked forward to them._

 _"Mommy!" sang Mar'i from a short distance, catching her mother's attention away from the rose bushes. She carried with her the same brown picnic basket and the same excited grin._

 _"Hi, starshine," Kory greeted. She dusted her shorts and stood up. Mar'i came skipping about with a playful hum. "Ready to go?" She asked and was answered with a bouncy nod._

 _An outdoor picnic, it was a monthly tradition. After Alfred's cooking lessons, Mar'i would happily pack some food for their trip. When they took trips to Gotham or Bludhaven's parks, they'd have to wear hologram rings to avoid the public's curious eyes. Starfire or the supermodel Kory Anders with her daughter is bound to be dogpiled by unwanted attention. With that, they resorted to having their private picnic at Wayne woods which was a cross between an actual forest, eco park, training grounds._

 _"Hey hey hey," Wally greeted in a sing song tone, circling the two in super speed before skidding on his foot to a stop, causing the green monkey on his shoulders to be thrown off. Gar's monkey face kissed the grass._

 _"Eugh! Ugh!" Gar spat mud and grass from his mouth in disgust, shifting back to human form. "Didjahhavtaduta?"_

 _"What?" Wally laughed._

 _"Did ya have to do that, dude?"_

 _"Well, did you have to ride on my shoulders? I said hang on tight."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Uncle Gar, Uncle Wally!" Mar'i cried in glee. It's been a while since she's last seen one of her uncles. Her mom's friend but they were still family, blood or not._

 _"Hey little hurricane," Wally spread out his arms, catching the giggling young girl._

 _Gar pouted from behind them. "Hey, where's my hug?" In which Mar'i happily tackled him and crushed his chest. So much like her mother._

 _"Wally? Gar? Please, what are you doing here today? Did you smell the food?" Kory placed her hands on her hips, half joking._

 _"Yep," they both answered in unison._

 _Kory laughed._

 _Setting the blankets and baskets on the soft grass, Mar'i hummed happily as she floated around the woods, not too far from her mom and uncles. They picked one of their favorite spots in Wayne woods. Peaceful, quiet, fresh and private, it's what superheroes want even just once in a while. Away from crime, away from the world. Some time for themselves._

 _Mar'i liked it here, next to the stream, she could spot fishes racing along with the current. Sometimes her uncle Gar would shiftshape into one just so he'd talk to the school into tickling Mar'i's submerged feet. Other times, he'd get the birds from the branches to circle around her form._

 _There weren't wild vicious animals since the whole forest was heavily fenced._

 _"Mar'i, your tuna sandwich is ready," her mother called from below. Mar'i flew back and happily munched on her meal._

 _Gar grimaced. "Last month you said fish were friends- OW!"_

 _"We have talked about this," Kory lectured, waving a finger at him warningly. Wally chuckled under his stuffed mouth._

 _About half an hour later, Wally found Mar'i fixing herself another tuna sandwich. "I'm stuffed and you're still hungry?"_

 _Mar'i shook her head in reply. "It's not for me. It's for daddy."_

 _The three adults silenced their chatter, glancing at the young girl. Wally and Gar had the same look of melancholy while Kory's lips tugged in a bittersweet smile._

 _"Right, forgot," Wally muttered to himself before getting up to take hold of Mar'i's free hand. "Let's go find a good spot then, huh?"_

 _Mar'i's smile tugged emotions._

 **XXXXXXX**

Starfire zipped through the cave and into the manor as fast she could while carefully maneuvering around vases, statues, and chandeliers. Batman and Robin called her that night for a mission, a simple stakeout down by the docks and an investigation at a gang Batman's been observing for the past couple of weeks. Her aid gave way to easier victory. Just minutes after the work was done, a call from Alfred made them all wide eyed and hurried home.

"Miss Kory, thank goodness you are here," Alfred sighed in relief. He stood outside the library door and Kory dropped from the air to catch her breath.

"Is he inside?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Mar'i?"

"Her room. Master Drake is accompanying her at the moment. Master Bruce is probably there as well."

"Good," she breathe more evenly. "That is good."

Alfred had been lucky to have caught Dick and Mar'i just moments after they have met. Dick was rattled and Mar'i was equally confused. Tim hurriedly arrived and excused the little girl away from Dick who was ushered out by Alfred. They didn't expect Mar'i at that hour. They didn't know what to do.

Alfred meekly bowed. "I am truly sorry, Miss Kory. If I've known Miss Mar'i had been in the manor, I would have-"

As forgiving as ever, Kory interrupted the babbling butler with a hand to his shoulder and a soft smile. "It is okay, Alfred. It was not your fault. Truly, they would have to meet at some point. I am just unprepared."

With a returned smile, Alfred spoke. "You shall know what to say, Miss Kory."

Kory stepped closer to the door, her hand resting at the dark wood, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than ever. What is she gonna say? What is he gonna say? Will he get mad at her for keeping his daughter a secret from him for that long? Knowing his analytic brain, would he question his paternity over their daughter? Would he doubt her? Would he accept her?

So many questions and Kory shook her head. There's no point in burying herself with unanswered questions and what ifs when the man who'd know it all was just beyond the door.

She stepped in.

Only half of the library was lit and right next to one of the tables, Dick sat motionless, not acknowledging her audible entrance and had his hands on his knees. He stared at the floor until Kory's feet came into view.

"She called me daddy," he finally spoke. He lifted his face and almost all of Kory's tension vanished into thin air. He didn't look angry but he didn't look happy or excited either. He was still the same - blank, almost robot. But she knew he was curious more than anything.

Kory took a seat that faced him before replying. "She is your daughter."

"My daughter?"

"Our daughter," she corrected herself.

"We have a daughter?" He wanted to be sure. It was as if he was dreaming.

"Yes. Mar'i Grayson. From your mother with a touch of Tamaranean. She is six."

"Six," Dick parroted, his brain connecting the dots. "That would mean…"

"Your were gone before she could personally know you. She was around two months at the time," she said. Dick's sad revelation didn't go unnoticed by Kory.

"So, we are… parents," he murmured. "Where does that put us then? How come you didn't introduce me to her before?" He asked the dreaded question.

"Richard," she sighed deeply. Looking directly at him was something she couldn't do at the moment. But she had to; she needed him to understand. "It is a long story. Before you disappeared, we were not in good terms. I… do not know where we currently stand. We left things unsolved and while I enjoy our time together now, we have not discussed… us," she trailed off, not knowing how to put into words everything she wants to say.

There was a moment when the chance to say everything to the old love she knew was slammed shut. Goodbyes, thank you, things she wanted to hear from him, it was all gone. How can you ask of those things from the same body with no memory? Can you even dare ask him to be with you just because in the past, you were?

In the midst of her thoughts, she felt warm skin wrap around her clammy ones. Her eyes dared to look up and she might've imagined it. It was years since she's last seen it; she thought she'd never see it again in person. It was small, barely noticeable unless you really looked.

A slight upwards curve at the edge of lips. A soft gaze in his eyes. His relaxed composure.

He smiled.

"You don't think I would want to be with you," he whispered, almost chuckled. She must really be imagining things. "Kory, I don't know what happened before. I can't remember what we fought over. I may not be the same Richard Grayson you knew but… I think if he were right here, right now, he'd forgive you."

As Kory's eyes started to water in her whirlwind of emotions, Dick thought for a moment. "Or he'd beg for your forgiveness. I don't know. After Gar and Vic's stories, I assume this old Grayson guy is a jerk more often than not and you don't seem to be the type to screw up a long term relationship. Maybe he fucked it up," he shrugged, deadpan.

A bubble of giggles rumbled from Kory. "Maybe. I would still apologize. There were many things I would have liked to tell him," she whispered.

"We can… we can try again if you want," Dick proposed, much to Kory's surprise. The look on her face, he knew what she would've said. "It might help me get my memories back. I'm sure it's what old Grayson would want," he quickly added, hoping it was enough to persuade her. "But in the end, the decision is up to you."

Leap of faith. Go for it. Why refuse any more when chances like these were almost nonexistent? Things changed, they did. He was gone and he has forgotten but things can be found and relearned, right?

This is what her old love would want, isn't it?

 _"Ma?" Mar'i called quietly. She'd just finished placing her father's "snack" on a flat, clean, rocky surface. An offering to those who has gone. A Tamaranean tradition she'd embraced wholeheartedly. It made her feel more connected to him, even if she doesn't realize it herself. Young children did more feeling than thinking._

 _"Yes, sweetie?" Kory said, looking down at her daughter's sudden gloom. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Mar'i dug a foot on the ground, crunching dried leaves and twigs. She bowed her head. "Lyka, at school. Her mama and papa had a fight," she mumbled, a mix of curiosity and sadness in her voice. Wally and Gar could only stand still at their current place at the moment. Kory urged her to continue. "She said her papa left and doesn't wanna see her anymore."_

 _"Oh, sweetie, come here," Kory drew her in for a tight, tender hug._

 _"Does daddy like me?"_

 _"Of course he does. You are the sweetest, nicest girl in the galaxy, how could he not like you?"_

 _"I remember the first time I laid my eyes on you," Wally chimed in, his eyes meeting with Mar'i's sad ones. "Your daddy was carrying you back then. You were so tiny and yet he very proud and very, very happy."_

 _"He was?" She meekly asked._

 _"Yeah," Gar nodded. "He watched basketball with you in his arms, all tucked in. He wouldn't let go even after your mom insists he place you in the crib," he laughed at the memory._

 _Kory pulled away from the hug enough to cup her daughter's reddish cheeks with her hands, smiling. "Your father did not leave you because he did not love you. He did. He loved you very much. And I am sure if he is here right now, he would still love you just as much, even more."_

And with the most unrestrained, teary smile Dick has ever seen grace on Kory's lips, she wrapped her hands around his and gazed at him. "Would you like to meet her?"

 **XXXXXXX**

The sound of the creaking door caught the attention of Bruce and Tim away from Mar'i. They all sat at Mar'i's yellow bed, in the middle of a talk.

"Ma!" Mar'i ran to her mom's open arms.

"We've told her the basics. Enough to understand," Bruce stated before raised an eyebrow in which Kory noted. They've briefly discussed what story and information they'd tell Mar'i. She didn't need to know everything but she needed to understand enough.

"Mar'i, sweetie," Kory began, feeling years of bottled up joy and hope flood her every being. "Grandpa told you about daddy?"

Her daughter meekly nodded. "Grampa said daddy was saved from the bad people. He said he has problem remembering stuff."

"Remember your uncle Garfield when he had the accident and couldn't remember his friends for a day?"

"Mmhm."

"And remember when auntie Raven and uncle J'onn helped him recover? Daddy is going to need our help."

"Oh," Mar'i mumbled to herself, glancing away.

"Mar'i? What is wrong?" Kory asked.

Mar'i played with her fingers, finding them oddly interesting. "Uncle Jay," she whispered but it did go unheard from Kory's ears. "You said he once disappeared for a long, long time. How come he can remember?"

Jason. One whose story was vaguely told to Mar'i. An uncle she knew little of but liked him anyway. She wasn't there when Jason was brought back to life. She was young, she didn't have to know the tragedy of death but living with superheroes made that impossible of keep. She'd also known that people sometimes came back. Uncle Jay, aunt Raven, and sometimes when the people around her came close to the end, she'd known they still find will to climb back up.

Maybe that's what given her hope that her father was still out there. A hope she held that made Kory's heart ache. The world was unpredictable. And now her father did come back but at a price.

"Your daddy's condition is different. We are still checking on him. You know Grandpa Bruce never gives up."

Mar'i made an indistinguishable noise.

"Mar'i, daddy needs us. He needs you. Let us just go meet him and help him up. Do you not want that?" Kory asked with a small smile.

"Is daddy staying with us?" Mar'i hopefully asked.

"Well, he will be staying here at Grandpa Bruce's manor."

"Can I stay here?" Mar'i chewed at her bottom lip. She always did that when she wanted something real bad.

Kory let out a soft laugh. "All week, if you want."

 **XXXXXXX**

 _Daddy?_

Dick briefly recalled what the six year old has called him just moments ago. He was a mix of emotions. He felt confusion, shock, denial, a small unexplained happiness, and a hint of betrayal.

Kory has kept this huge information from him for months when he thought she kept no secret from him. But before rage could even get close to him, he pondered on her reasons. A six year old was about to meet her father for the first time. He was just trying to fully grasp the fact that he's a father. She's a child, how could she fully understand the situation that her own father won't know or recognize her? He was sure he remembered seeing her subtle sadness when he immediately denied paternity. The guilt he felt came from nowhere.

His head hurt.

It was no one's fault. They just had to deal with it. And deep down, he was kind of excited at the fact that he was a father. Odd.

"Richard?" Kory's voice pulled him away from his thoughts. She stepped in with a timid Mar'i tailing her mother and hiding behind her legs, peeking at him. She seemed excited before but now that he's there, her bravery abandoned her. It was understandable. He was the idol and father she'd longed to meet.

Dick turned to them and tried his best to smile at his shy daughter. Wow, daughter. He needed to get used to that. "Hi," he greeted before kneeling at her height. "Mar'i, was it?"

Mar'i's tiny hands hang on to her mother's legs. Kory moved an inch away. "Mar'i, say hi."

"Hi," she whispered in a hurry.

Dick relatively smiled more in an effort to coax her. "Sorry about earlier. I don't know if your mother has told you…" he trailed off, quickly glancing up at Kory who raised her eyebrows and nodded. "But I've been having problems with my memory. Accident and all."

"It's okay, I know," she blinked.

There was an awkward pause that hung in the air. Bruce, Tim, Alfred, and even the curious Damian peeked from the door. The father and daughter reunion was not to be missed. Kory decided to break the silence. "Mar'i, show daddy your flight, would you?"

"She can fly?" Dick's eyebrow shot upwards in surprise.

"Uh-huh," Mar'i replied as she hovered a few feet from the ground.

Dick chuckled, oddly feeling pride in his being. He had a daughter that could fly. She was as beautiful as her mother. "Gives a literal meaning to The Flying Graysons, huh?"

At the mention of the name, Mar'i flew in close to Dick, starry eyed. "Can you still do acrobatics? Grampa had videotapes but I can never get the rings right."

"The rings?"

"She has been learning acrobatics," Kory answered. "Bruce showed her tapes of you in the rings before and she has taken a liking of the skill and art of it."

"Can you show me how to do the rings, daddy?" Mar'i eagerly requested.

"Well, uh…" Dick stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck, nervous and feeling silly good at the way Mar'i called him 'daddy'. But before Dick could speak any more, a cough from the butler interrupted their moment.

"I am sorry to interrupt but perhaps it is time for Miss Mar'i to go to bed. It is rather late and there is school in the morning," Alfred announced with Bruce and Tim not far behind him. Damian had disappeared again.

"Aww Alf…" Mar'i pouted and her feet touched the ground.

"You both can spend more time tomorrow. It's 3 AM and I'm sure you're both tired. Mar'i especially," Bruce spoke. "It's okay, your dad will be here."

Mar'i continued to pout until she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "He will. Besides, you have the whole weekend after school," Kory reassured her.

Dick stared at Bruce and Tim for an uncomfortable time until his lips broke into a small grin. "Can't believe you were able to keep this for months."

"Yeah," Tim shrugged, making himself look smaller as he chuckled slightly. "Sorry about that. We-"

"It's okay. I understand."

With hunched shoulders, she looked defeated but before she could go, she turned to her father and flew up to him. Dick was taken aback when he felt arms around his neck and a strong scent of strawberry assault his senses.

"Daddy, you'll be here tomorrow?" She mumbled against his shoulder.

"Of course I will."

Strong arms wrapped themselves around the child and there was a rather loud yawn.

"Not a dream?"

"I don't think so."

"Mar'i, we shall come back tomorrow. Time for bed before your auntie Donna finds out you snuck out and get worried." Kory leaned over, trying to coax her daughter from Dick to her arms. She resisted.

"Can I stay? You said I can stay," Mar'i pleaded. Kory was about to reply when Mar'i turned to her dad. "Can I?"

"Umm… It's fine with me?" Dick shrugged.

"Mar'i-"

"You can stay too. With daddy and me. Like a sleepover."

With wide eyes, Kory's cheeks flushed at the thought. She and Dick have just agreed to be together again and already their bubbly daughter wanted them to sleep on the same bed. A thought she never thought would happen. "Uhh…" she trailed off, meeting Dick for help but he only smiled nervous but warmly and shrugged. "Let me talk to your auntie Donna back at the apartment first then," she sighed.

Mar'i burst with glee while Alfred, Bruce and Tim has already left the newly reunited family to themselves.

 **XXXXXXX**

Carefully stepping inside Dick's room, Kory was already dressed in her sleep wear. Her hands were slightly shaky and sweaty from frayed nerves. So much has happened in just two hours and it hasn't sunk into her yet that the family she has hoped for, the family her daughter had longed for is finally coming true.

She saw them, snuggled on the large king sized bed. White silk sheets covered up to Mar'i's waist as her hands held unto her father's left arm with the right arm draped across her little form, pressed against his torso. The most precious loved ones in her life. It was a sight she believed only happen in her dreams.

Trying hard not to wake up the two, she slowly hovered over her side of the bed and settled down onto the soft mattress. It has been years since she last laid here. The smell of freshly washed sheets filled her nose before she realized Dick has half woken up.

"Kory?" He whispered with a yawn. He briefly looked at his sleeping daughter.

"Hi," Kory greeted and leaned closer.

"I hope this isn't making you uncomfortable or anything."

"No, it is not."

"I mean, considered we've just…"

"Yes. But truly, you have no need to worry. I am adjusting. And seeing Mar'i so happy is infectious."

"I say," Dick chuckled. A yawn. "We should get some sleep."

"Yes," Kory agreed, letting out a yawn of her own. Darkness slowly covered her vision. "Good night."

Before she could slip into her dreams, she felt her hand being lift up by Dick's hand and his lips brushed over the back of her hand. Her eyes flew open.

"Thank you," Dick whispered with a smile before he rested his face against Mar'i's mass of black hair.

Kory's heartbeat did not calm down for a while.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _Entry M-T 42_

 _"…"_

 _"….."_

* * *

Leave me a review! Thanks for reading.

I hope you guys are not too confused with the past timeline. I don't have them in order. Just picking moments in the past that could relate to the present.

Next: training and stories


	9. Stories and Flowers (part 1)

I'm gonna cut this into two parts because I don't want this chapter to be too long.

Guest - Damian and Mar'i are 6 years apart in this story. Mar'i is currently 6 and Damian is 12. He appeared to the Batfam at 9 while Mar'i is 3 so there's some sort of bond there already.

* * *

 _"Mar'i, sweetie, time for bed," Kory called from her daughter's bedroom door, seeing that she had just gotten into her pajamas. "Oh, someone seems to be excited to sleep."_

 _Mar'i crawled to her bed and under the covers only to crawl back out with a plushie she usually slept with. "Story," she announced._

 _"Oh, I see," Kory laughed lightly and moved across the room to the bookshelves. "So, what would you like to hear tonight? Pinocchio? The Little Prince? Jack and the Beanstalk? Anything, sweetie?"_

 _"A Titan story!" Mar'i requested with glee._

 _"I thought so," Kory merely smiled at her infectious excitement. She walked to Mar'i's bed and sat next to her. "Which story do you wish to hear?"_

 _Mar'i took a good couple of seconds to decide. "The first time you and daddy kissed! Real kiss, not the language transfer. Like Eugene and Rapunzel after he cut her hair and she saved him."_

 _"I have never told you that story?" Kory asked. Her daughter has requested so many stories about the Titans, her father, and the two of them as a couple that she couldn't keep track of which one she's told and hasn't yet._

 _"Uh-uh," Mar'i shook her head._

 _"Well then," Kory started, adjusting herself on the bed to a more comfortable position, half lying down with her head propped up on her palm. She made sure the Mar'i was nice and snug under the blankets before continuing. "Believe it or not, daddy did not vanquish a dragon or a monster to get a kiss from the princess…"_

 **XXXXXXX**

"He's already surpassed his previous record," Tim announced, looking over Dick's statistics displayed on the monitor before him. "Accuracy up by 97 out of a hundred, stamina's longer, reaction speed is faster too."

"Since when?" Damian stepped to his side, taking a peak at the records.

"From yesterday's record, which surpassed the record from the day before and the day before that," Tim trailed off. His ears perked at the grunts and pounding of his brother.

Fist connected loudly at the body bag, sending it swaying wildly at the opposite direction, swinging back only to meet Dick's iron knuckles. Sweat gleamed on his biceps and forehead and the wife beater he worn stuck to his wet skin, hinting the muscles he's worked for years.

The scars on his body, ones that Kory did not recognize (because of course she knew his body well) were still a mystery to them. He did biweekly checkups and tests and did not feel pain when they probed and poked at his healing wounds and scars. Tests came back with the same results, there was still that alien component in his system Dick claimed he doesn't feel any pain or sensation from.

Bruce and Tim didn't think he was lying. But they wouldn't say they weren't suspicious of the oddities on Dick's current physical capabilities.

At the moment, they just have to wait for a change. Something new they could work on.

"He's been here for over three hours now," Damian huffed. He was sort of annoyed Dick has taken up the training room more and more. He wasn't annoying but Damian did minded the unneeded amount of attention and care he has gotten since they first recovered him. So what if the guy was missing for six years and came back with no memory. He has been through relatively rougher situations and training considering his extremely young age.

"Damian, you can use the batcave or the woods if you want to punch something. Physical exercise is Dick's time killer."

"Right, until Mar'i comes home from school then they're gonna go out on a walk or play or whatever. Kory too," Damian muttered with crossed arms.

A sly grin slowly grew on Tim's lips. His hand found his hips as he bent down a little to Damian's height. "Damian Wayne," he teased. "Are you perhaps, oh, I don't know, jealous?"

"What," Damian spat, his entire being frozen momentarily before forcing to compose himself before Tim could humiliate him even further. And if there's anything Damian hated more than defeat is exposure.

"You tell me. Ever since Dick started to live with us again, you've been huddled up somewhere, trying to avoid him. He's never actually done anything to annoy you. Oh, and now that Mar'i knows her dad is alive, you've been avoiding her too."

His lips were flat shut.

Tim snorted dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Mar'i still likes you, even if you have been rejecting her invitations lately. She could like you more if you have and same goes with Dick. He's a nice guy, before and after the incident. Quit being a mopping edge lord and actually go out and know the guy."

The scowling 12 year old only rolled his eyes decided to change the subject. "Don't you think it's time to stop coddling him and get him back on the scene? He seems to be doing fine now, better even."

"Bruce says no. Not yet. Dick Grayson just sent the media in a hurricane. We don't want a regular Nightwing appearance the same week Dick just apparently came back from the dead."

"I thought Todd was taking care of that," Damian pointed out.

"He is. In his own way."

Panting, Dick jogged over to Tim. He caught the water bottle thrown at him and refreshed his throat with the cool water. "How'd I do?" He asked between breaths.

"Better than yesterday," Tim replied, shrugging.

"What time is it?"

"Ten minutes past four. If you don't hurry to take a shower, Mar'i and Kory might reconsider hugging you when they get home."

 **XXXXXXX**

 _It took an hour for Robin to finish his first report. He needed to complete all seven before his trip._

 _He was called to stay in Gotham for two weeks per Bruce's request. He initially protested, not only wanting to leave his team behind but also because his relationship with the big bad bat wasn't the best at the time, but eventually he agreed._

 _"When's your flight again?" Cyborg called, slightly startling Robin. All his focus on the laptop and files, he didn't hear the metallic boots of Cyborg come in._

 _"Day after tomorrow," Robin mumbled enough for Cyborg to hear. He wasn't all happy. None of the other Titans were. Especially not the Tamaranean princess._

 _"Talked to Starfire yet?"_

 _"…No," Robin replied, feeling a sweat form on his forehead. He knew where this was going._

 _"Dick," Cyborg spoke in a more serious tone. "You need to at least make it right with her."_

 _"I know, I know-"_

 _"I mean, Jesus, man. You've just admitted to her you like her more than just a friend and I've never seen Starfire look that happy and hopeful before. You haven't talked to her since and now you're off to Gotham for two weeks. You better not make her wait that long."_

 _"If Slade didn't interrupt us then maybe… I don't know," Robin grumbled and sighed. His fingers left the keyboard as he sat up and moved to the window, looking out into Jump City's blinking lights in the dark night. "It was just a spur of the moment, y'know? I didn't mean to blurt it out like that."_

 _"Are you doubting-"_

 _"No. No, I don't," Robin answered. He knew what Cyborg was going to ask; the protective older brother tone gave it away. "I like her. I do. More than a friend. I think I always have."_

 _"Starfire always knew," Cyborg added. "We all did, man," he snorted and chuckled._

 _To his surprise, Robin let out a small laugh of his own. "Yeah, I guess."_

 _"Look, Rob, I'm not here for just Starfire, okay? I'm here for the both of you."_

 _It took a moment for Robin to move as he slightly turned to Cyborg. "Thanks. Just give me a minute, alright?"_

 **XXXXXXX**

Mar'i excited cry of "daddy" made Dick's head look up from his seat. His smile immediately widen as he sat up with open arms to embrace his daughter. It didn't take long for Kory to appear from the teleporter and sink into Dick and Mar'i's hug too.

"How was your day?" Kory asked.

"It was okay. Did the usual training 'cause I'm bored and I miss you," Dick answered with a mock pout before he nuzzled his nose against his daughter's fluffy hair.

As Kory had hoped and observed, Dick has grown to love Mar'i very much in a very small amount of time. He smiled more, expressed more, did more. Mar'i was such a good influence on him and she's been the happiest since that day they met. He's been the father she's ever wanted, supportive, caring, and always took an interest in every she said.

He was such a natural with kids, it was no surprise, and Kory couldn't be happier.

"Do you have anything to do tonight, daddy?"

"Hmm? Not that I know of. Got any homework?"

"Drawing," she announced and took hold of her father's hand, dragging him from the batcave to upstairs with Kory floating close behind them.

Dick had easily become Mar'i's favorite playmate and sitter. Not that anyone had a problem with it, even though they missed their time with Mar'i honestly. Dick missed so much of Mar'i's life that he deserved to spend all hours with his daughter.

After dinner, Kory found the two at Mar'i's room, her daughter telling Dick where and what to color with her drawing. She slipped in next to them. "Cyborg called. I have to go out tonight. Do not wait up."

"Titan business?" Dick paused his coloring.

"Investigation. One or two metahumans spotted in San Francisco."

"Be careful out there then."

"I will," she reassured him before turning to her daughter's side and give her a kiss on her forehead. "Bed time at 8:30."

"Aww but mom," Mar'i whined. "We were gonna watch Tangled."

"You have seen that a hundred times," Kory reminded.

"But daddy hasn't seen it."

"Saturday," she said. "You can watch it on Saturday."

"But-"

"You have school tomorrow," Kory sternly finished.

"It's okay, Mar'i," Dick intervened. "We can wait till Saturday."

"Okay," the young girl pouted.

Kory waved goodbye and the two went back to their coloring.

Bed time rolled around and Mar'i found herself in her pajamas, hopping on her father's bed, singing in Tamaranean to herself. Dick was just finishing switching onto his sleep wear in his personal bathroom. Ever since the day they met, she's been stubborn on sleeping next to her father and pulling Kory along with her. It happened most of the time and Kory didn't mind. In fact, she liked the butterflies in her belly everytime they all snuggled under the same covers.

Mar'i could count less than five the number of times she's been allowed to enter her father's room before. She was always curious about the room Bruce closed off, always locked aside from the times Alfred or her mother went in to dust the place and keep things in order.

Thumping on her back, eagle spread on the middle of Dick's bed, Mar'i looked up to see the same painting of her paternal grandparents and her father when he was young. It was the thing that Kory wanted to show her the first time she entered the room.

The Flying Graysons.

She always wondered why she was Grayson while her mother was Anders and had a full Tamaranean name.

The clicking door made Mar'i attention turn to Dick as he stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in his usual white wife beater and a pair of black track pants. He scrubbed his wet hair with a towel before walking over to his side of the bed.

"Time for bed," he yawned loudly.

Mar'i pouted at him. "Aww but I wanna watch Tangled."

"Tangled? Your mother told you 8:30 is bed time. We don't wanna get in trouble. What's so special about this movie anyway?"

"It's one of my favorites. And you and mom used to watch it once a week. It's about a princess with really long hair and a thief who took her to see some lanterns and they fall in love-" she cut off as her hands flew to cover her mouth. "Spoilers."

"So I've seen it."

"But you don't remember."

"Hmm," he shrugged in agreement.

"You and mommy also watched a lot of Disney princess movies and documentaries. She liked to ask a lot of questions about Earth 'cause she was new. She collects movie tickets you went to," she added.

"You seem to know a lot more about me," Dick noted.

"Mommy tells me stories. About you and other heroes. I like the ones when you were Titans best."

That peaked his interest. Sure, Kory and their other friends had told him little snippets about them as Titans, but it only left him wanting more.

"Like?" He asked.

"The day you and mommy met. Oh!" She perked up before scrambling to climb off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow when Mar'i ran towards the door.

"Wait here!" Was her only reply, lifting up from the ground and flew away. She came back just as quickly as she left. Her hands were clutching at a rather thick book.

"What's that?" He cocked his head at the item.

"My scrapbook," she answered and landed right next to Dick, placing the book on his lap.

It was a yellow stringed, hardcover book with the Titans logo on the very front. The pages were uneven, meaning someone glued stuff onto the pages, probably beads, strings, and thick layers of glitter.

Dick brushed his fingers over the cover before opening the scrapbook. A colorful page immediately welcomed him and he couldn't help but smile at what he could guess was Mar'i's stick figure drawing of a very Christmas colored Robin and a huge, shining, green shooting star above his head. Mar'i didn't hold back on the green glitters.

Flipping onto the page, the entire two pages were completely drawn, corner to corner, of Robin, Starfire in black armor and a tiara, Raven, Beast Boy with a head mask, and a blue hooded man, which Dick immediately guessed was Cyborg because of the single red eye and the huge text of "BOOYAH" scribbled right next to him, engaged in a battle against huge, green lizards.

"You sure are a huge Teen Titans fan. I like your drawings, too. Very good," Dick complemented.

"Thank you," Mar'i said with a proud grin.

The next page made Dick's heart warm at the sight of Mar'i drawing of Starfire kissing a shocked Robin. There was "Lip Contact" written below the drawing. The other page contained a glued photo of the first five Titans taking a group shot on a rocky island with the bay and city seen way behind them. It must've been the same small island where the Titans Tower was built.

"You know, when your mom told me this story, she never mentioned the kiss."

"Mommy said it was lip contact to learn English," she corrected. "She said you didn't kiss until years later."

"Oh."

Mar'i leaned over and took the book from his lap, setting it up so Dick couldn't see the pages while she flipped the pages. He guessed she didn't wanna spoil him too much.

"Here," she announced and placed the book back onto Dick's lap.

A pressed yellow rose and three pictures of Dick and Kory, in civilian attire, seemingly on a date, was all in the page.

Dick was speechless. Kory has never told him this story. Not that she'd ever told him of their time as a couple. He guessed she was still careful about it, to him. He wished she opened up more, told him more, especially now that they were together. He'd surely like that.

"Do you like my mommy?" Mar'i pulled him out of his thoughts. She asked out of pure curiosity.

"Of course I do," he answered in confidence, though a little flustered at his daughter's bluntness. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't remember being with her and mommy had many suitors before."

"Suitors? Really?" He asked, a bit startled. "Well I- I guess it makes sense, I mean, big time super model and she is very beautiful, inside and out. Where are you going with this?"

"I haven't seen you kiss her. Not on the lips or the cheeks or her hand like a gentleman. Or like mommy's suitors. Or Eugene."

"Well I- wait- who's Eugene?" He asked, with narrowed eyes, a bitter feeing tight in his throat. It was odd, he doesn't remember feeling this protective and jealous before.

"The guy from Tangled," Mar'i answered before letting out a tiny gasp at her father's look. She'd seen that look before, countless times. "You have a crush on mommy!"

"I- uhh I guess you could say that," Dick admitted, a little flustered but there was no point in hiding from his teasing daughter.

"When are you going to kiss her?" She hovered a bit closer to him with an expression of anticipation and giddiness.

"I don't know."

"Will you?" She leaned ever closer.

"I don't know that either," Dick shrugged. Damn, was he getting picked apart by a six-year-old. He heard a giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You're like Robin. Mommy said you were a dork when it comes to feelings," Mar'i pointed out, giggling.

"Okay, okay. Dork, I get it. I don't know about me as Robin so I can't argue," Dick laughed with her.

"I can help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Courting mommy," she said in a matter-of-fact tone, her giggles stopped but her smile was still fixed on her lips. "Auntie Donna says I'm a love expert. I know what mommy likes in a suitor."

"Okay," Dick said, amused that he's about to agree on dating tips from his six-year-old daughter. But he couldn't ignore the fact that she knew more about Kory than he did. "Like?"

"Well, mommy do likes flowers but she likes them in a pot more than on bouquets. And she likes it even more if it's a real pretty, exotic plant."

"Oh? Well she does love her garden a lot. How many of her… suitors have given her these real pretty, exotic plants?"

"Grampa Bruce isn't a suitor but he gave mommy this… parrot's beak flower. It's not the bird but it's a red flower with pointed tips like a beak!" Mar'i explained.

"Anyone else?"

"There's you. You got mommy the Jurwa Klu flowers."

"The what?"

"Jurwa Klu flowers from Tamaran. It's this purple tree with orange flowers. Mommy said you had to fight Knakto Galfore for it."

"The big bearded alien viking? Your mom's knorfka? I fought him?" Dick gaped at her story. He's seen pictures and huge was an understatement when describing Galfore. She must be joking. "Okay, okay, let's forget the part where I allegedly fought a huge, hulking, nanny for a plant for now. I wanna know how this date went," Dick pointed at the photos.

Mar'i gasped excitedly to Dick's surprise. "Are we skipping bedtime?"

"Uhhhh I guess so?" Dick shrugged. He actually forgot about the time and looking over the clock by the table beside the bed, it was five minutes past nine. He didn't wanna get in trouble with Kory or drag Mar'i into it but he was also curious about the first kiss. "Just tell me this story before mom gets home."

 **XXXXXXX**

Kory sighed and yawned tiredly as she hovered across the hallway towards, wanting to call it a day. It was a drawn out search; they found no trace of metas and the timezone shift from eastcoast to westcoast messed with her system.

She lazily waved at Tim and Bruce at the cave and quickly ate dinner back at the kitchen. All she wanted to do left was to get a quick shower and see Mar'i and Dick before she gets her shut eye.

She found them in Dick's room, where they always where when she came home late, asleep but the lights were on and something was on the bed, above the covers. Getting closer, she picked up Mar'i's scrapbook, eyeing the many photos and drawings Mar'i had done. So many adventures and tales told and remembered. She longed for the day Dick would remember - if he will - or learn about them again.

She looked over Dick and Mar'i's tangled forms, though comfortable and both lightly snoring, and guessed they must have fallen asleep without knowing it.

Gazing over them and back to the book in her hands, Kory's lips curved into a tired, sweet smile, knowing that it was surely Mar'i who gave Dick a bedtime story tonight.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _Entry M-T 45_

 _"…"_

 _"….."_

* * *

Thanks for reading, leave a review! Let me know what you think and what you wanna ask.

Forgive me for the slow updates. I'm not a writer at heart (this is my first take on a plot driven story) so it's not easy for me to get motivated to sit down and write.

Next time: A date, two actually.


	10. Stories and Flowers (part 2)

Sorry for the very late update, everyone. I visited a couple of friends across the country and writing wasn't in the mood. Also this was so looooong, about 5.5 K words and I had to revise it many times.

But I do wanna say thank you to those who give time to review my story because they just boost me so much. (Except you, vi, buddy, you're just repeating words to uhh? To make it seem like I have many reviews? It doesn't really... push anyone positively.)

* * *

 _Nine thirty. She should be arriving soon, he thought._

 _Shuffling one foot after the other without rest, Dick sighed for the fifth time for the past half hour he's been waiting. It might have been in his imagination but he swore his shirt's collar was tightening its grip around his neck. His hands dug themselves onto his pockets as his restless foot swung around and kicked pebbles away._

 _He made sure to look presentable yet different from Dick Grayson, who the public knew was in Gotham, with his slightly ruffled spiky hair, casual, inexpensive attire, and eyeglasses. He first thought shades were a better choice to throw people off, but then his date liked his eyes and if Clark could pull off the whole secret identity with just a pair of glasses then so could he. Looking at himself at a nearby storefront's glass window, he looked like the average highschool or college student, something he often times imagined if the superhero life never presented itself on the table._

 _He sure hoped his date would appreciate this. Who was he kidding? Starfire always appreciated effort._

 _He knew he screwed up, blurting out his feelings, knowing Starfire's own full well, then avoiding her and the subject for days before he mustered up the courage to hell with it. That night, she was surprised when he came to her presence, though more awkward and shy and stuttered over his words way more than the leader Robin she knew, and asked her out on a date. Not a hangout, not a 'let's go grab some pizza', not a walk or anything._

 _A date._

 _A social recreation between just the two of them, not just as friends, but more. At least with the interest of wanting that 'more'._

 _Even if was to be after his two-week visit in Gotham, Starfire caved at his persistence to a relationship with her. Everyday at exactly 6 in the afternoon, no matter how busy he got, he made sure to give her a call, telling her how nice they'd be as a couple, how he liked her much more than just a friend, and make her blush and stutter like she'd made him over the years._

 _Served her right._

 _Nine forty-five. A little late. Or maybe Dick was just a little too much of a stickler for time. Five minutes late shouldn't warrant any frustration from him and deciding to arrive an hour early was his own doing. But then, Dick was excited, he couldn't deny that._

 _"Ro- Dick?" A meek voice called._

 _Immediately knowing who she was, despite the human tan skin, freckles, white sclera, and red-orange locks, Dick smiled. "Look at you."_

 _"Me? Is something wrong? Funny?" the woman became self-conscious, examining her appearance._

 _"No, no, I didn't mean that. I meant you look gorgeous," Dick was quick to reassure her and she relaxed, though a bit flustered at his flirting. "So... Kory?"_

 _Kory Anders. Starfire's proposed human alias. A few changes from her Tamaranean name, Koriand'r. Dick liked it. So much so that he could probably go by the entire day without calling her Star._

 _Kory smiled at hearing her human name in Dick's voice. "Mister Grayson. Where do you plan on taking me this fine day?"_

 _"Well, how about we start with you calling me anything else but Dick or Grayson?" He suggested. "Someone hears and the big bad bat's gonna have a fit."_

 _"My apologies," she cocked her head in thought. "What would you prefer me call you? Surely not Robin- oh! How about Rick?"_

 _Dick subtly twitched at the name but thought about it. "Okay, good enough."_

 _"So, Mister Rick," Kory laced her arm around Dick's as he lead her to his bike, different from the R-cycle. "Where to?"_

 _Dick shrugged, ignoring her for a bit as he reached for his helmet and tossed Kory hers. "Do you like elephants?"_

 **XXXXXXX**

"And then when all hope seemed lost," Mar'i spoke then held her breath in suspense as her father waited. "Starfire took a rolling pin and whacked the other Titans in the head, snapping them out of their zombie minds!"

Dick couldn't help but snort and chuckle at Mar'i's story. The comical drawing of a giant gingerbread man fighting the Titans was farfetched, but he knew well at that point that apparently they went into all sorts of crazy adventures in their teens. He couldn't get his mind to wrap around it, but he also knew Mar'i wouldn't lie. Not on purpose anyway.

He cocked his head to look at Kory with a raised eyebrow from across the bed. "A rolling pin? Really?"

"Call this story crazy now and you have yet to hear about how Beast Boy got his first moped by defeating alien tofu."

"Oh! I like that story!" Mar'i exclaimed from between them before flipping the pages of her scrapbook.

"You both are kidding me at this point," Dick said in amusement and disbelief.

"No, it is all real," Kory shook her head. She glanced at the Mar'i and swiftly shut the book, taking it from her. "Oh no, young lady. It is way past bed time. You can continue the story next time."

"Aww."

"You do not give me that. I let you stay up when I am out enough. Bed," Kory scolded.

Mar'i continued to pout while Dick secured the bed sheet around the three of them and Kory reached for the lampshade. The bed bounced as they got comfy, Dick and Kory facing each other with their daughter between them, all snuggled and safe.

"Ma?" Mar'i murmured.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the zoo?"

"The zoo?"

"You, me, and daddy," Mar'i asked, a bit more awake before another thought crossed her mind. "We can bring Uncle Dami, too. Y'know, 'cause he doesn't get out much."

Kory looked over to Dick, who was equally awake, with her eyebrows raised and he replied with a small nod. "Anything for you," he yawned. "Saturday?"

"Friday. We have no school on Friday."

"Friday it is then," Dick smiled. "Oh wait, Kory, you don't have anything on your schedule for Saturday, do you?"

Kory thought for a while before shaking her head. "I have until Tuesday before an interview and a shooting, so before that, I do not have a lot to do. That is unless Cyborg or Tim calls for a mission, but I can call them beforehand."

"Sounds good."

"Now please, the two of you, sleep."

In didn't take long for Mar'i and Kory to drift into their dreams but Dick, on the other hand, stayed awake, staring at the two and back at the ceiling, deep in thought. For many nights now, Mar'i has been sharing her scrapbook and stories and he has yet to recover any of his memories. It was rather frustrating; the adventures they went through sounded amazing and his and Kory's relationship seemed to be perfect.

Dick sighed.

The story of his first date with Kory never left his mind since.

Friday morning came and Damian awoke rudely at the knocks and cries of a certain niece of his. He grumbled before swinging his arm and wrestled his way out of the bedsheets. "Alright, alright, I'm up!" He yelled, scrambling to get his footing and marched to his door. Mar'i's grin contrasted his frown.

"We're going to the zoo today," she announced happily.

"And you woke me up, two hours after my 3 AM training because why?"

"You're coming."

Damian blinked. "Uh, no, thank you?"

Mar'i put on a frown of hers. "C'mon, Uncle Dami, it'll be fun. Mommy, daddy, you and me."

"I have things to attend to today, Mar'i. Maybe next time."

"Every time is always next time," she grumbled, though there was a serious undertone. "You never wanna play with me anymore. Did I do something wrong?"

Damian swallow the lump on his throat. He really wished she hadn't noticed. "No. I just umm... I've just been preoccupied..." he sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll be there."

Mar'i cheered. He suddenly became suspicious as he gave himself a few moments in thought. He narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Mar'i, are you playing match up?"

Mar'i let out an indistinguishable noise and avoided eye contact.

"Mar'i, you do know what happened with Drake and Stephanie on their date, correct?"

"Steph and Uncle Tim didn't say it was my fault."

"Of course they didn't," Damian only rolled his eyes.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _"Truly, it is so much more amazing in person," Kory whispered, her eyes in total awe of the elephants from across the bars. Their huge statures paced and thumped steadily across the dusty fields while the young one scampered quickly to catch up with its mother. Kory's heart went out to its cuteness._

 _"The circus had its own elephants. Grew around them and there's this one who was always fond of me. Name's Zitka. She was my favorite," Dick smiled at the memory._

 _"If you wish you talk fondly about another, perhaps this 'date' was a mistake," she snorted, a playful smile fixed on her lips and Dick laughed at her silliness._

 _"She's an elephant, Kor. Besides, you're my favorite person. My dates are favorite-person exclusives."_

 _They took a good few minutes at every areas and dens in the zoo. While he was no Beast Boy, he did have adequate knowledge about Earth's animals that Kory had yet to know. She especially liked the large predatory felines and something about her made them come closer to her side of the bars._

 _She's never seen Dick relax like this before. He was so human and normal. No responsibilities, no duty, no worries - it showed her a side of him that was him at his simplest. Not only that, but he was finally opening up to her about his other family from across the country._

 _"He did not," Kory gaped, her expression crossed between shock and laughter._

 _"Yeah, he did," Dick laughed along and leaned back at the bench they've sat. "And he swore at me not to tell that story. Not even to Alfred. He would've gotten a good laugh at Batman's image of that night."_

 _Kory stared at him for a moment before lightly punching at his shoulder. "You told him!"_

 _Dick couldn't help but laugh even more. He was so infectious, Kory let out a giggle of her own. "So what else did you do in Gotham aside from helping the Batman in clown make up and a tutu from falling into quicksand?"_

 _"Nothing much. There's school but I didn't quite make any friends I could really get close to. Besides Babs, that is. Well, her, until she graduated. She visited the manor sometimes but most of the time, it was in her Batgirl uniform."_

 _"What was she like?"_

 _"You jealous?" Dick raised an eyebrow at her teasingly._

 _"You said I was your favorite person so I have no reason to doubt you," Kory replied with confidence. "I am merely curious. I have not made friends outside the Titans network. Besides, it would be nice to bond with another female friend who knows this side of you."_

 _"You're just gonna gang up on me and gossip," he frowned, clearly unamused with the idea._

 _"Perhaps."_

 _"Mean."_

 **XXXXXXX**

The tires screeched to a halt at the front of Gotham's National Zoo's main gate. The door opened as Dick stepped out only to turn around and escort Kory out of the car, followed by Mar'i and a rather bored looking Damian.

"Have a good time now," Alfred bid goodbye.

"We shall," Dick and Kory responded with a wave.

As soon as the car sped away, Kory felt a tug on her hand. "Mommy! Daddy! C'mon, let's go! Jamaica said they had a new elephant!" Mar'i cried excitedly.

"Let us not hurry ourselves now," Kory said. "We shall get there when we do. For now, how about to go see the nearest den? Moose, was it?"

"Or we could use a map," Damian called out loud as he stood a couple of feet away from them, his hand gesturing at the large map of the zoo before him.

Dick and Kory took a moment to decide on a route while Damian pulled Mar'i off to the side. "I thought this was about your father courting Kory? Not some elephant," he whispered.

"Yeah but Dami! Elephants! Have you seen a baby elephant before?"

"Let me guess, a regular adult elephant, only smaller."

"You're no fun," she crossed her arms.

"Listen," Damian sighed as his hands dug onto the pockets on his hoodie. "I don't see the reason why you brought me into this."

"We're gonna get some flowers from Aunt Bett's flower shop for daddy to give to mommy. Grampa said only grown ups can go into shops so I can't go alone."

"And I look like an adult to you?"

"You're sometimes grumpier than Grampa and he's tens more older than you," Mar'i remarked at a frowning Damian.

"Decades, you mean. But whatever. Why flowers-"

"Kids," Kory called from a few feet away. "Let us go. We can take this route then see the dolphin show before night falls."

Mar'i gasped excitedly the mention of dolphins and bolted to her mom while Damian followed with a dead aura.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _"Nice try, Kor," Dick smirked at her failed attempt at hitting bullseye with three darts. She'd had her attention caught at the sight of a monkey plushie dressed as Robin. Coincidental but he remembered some people called him a monkey with those acrobatic skills. If only they knew about how much they put up inside Mumbo's magic hat._

 _"This is harder than I thought," she frowned._

 _"Here, lemme try," Dick ushered her to the side before paying the attendant another round of the game. He inspected the darts for a while and expertly nailed a bullseye on his first one. It was no surprise to the Boy Wonder._

 _He managed to land all three at the perfect spot, leaving the attendant gap in shock and Kory squeal. She took the monkey Robin, fitting perfectly in her arms._

 _"Thank you, Rick," she said, almost slipping his real name._

 _"All for my date," he lifted his chin in pride. "Don't I get a kiss?"_

 _"Hmmm... not so easy," she smiled then turned on her heels with him playfully catching up to her._

 **XXXXXXX**

Damian sank deeper into his seat and groaned with irritation. Sitting amidst the crowd of cheering audience made him want to rip his ears off. Couldn't they just watch and appreciate an animal show without screaming like a bunch of 4 year olds?

He glanced to his right and saw Mar'i gleefully enjoying the dolphin show as they did all sorts of tricks and stunts. When was the last time he got to spend time with her?

"Da, look!" She gasped in awe and pointed towards the pool with her other hand clutching onto Dick's arm.

Right.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom for a bit," Damian leaned over to Kory to say a little louder as the crowd kept cheering and clapping. At her nod, he stood up to leave but not before Mar'i caught onto his shirt.

"Uncle Dami, where you going?" She asked.

"Restroom. Will be back in a sec."

Mar'i blinked before she scrambled off her seat and onto the ground. "I wanna come too." She kept a meaningful look on him and Damian cocked his head.

"Restroom?" Dick asked before turning to Kory. "I guess I should go with them."

"It is okay, I trust Damian can look after her," Kory reassured. "We can save their seats."

And with that, Mar'i all but grabbed onto Damian's hand and zipped through the seats, all the while saying "excuse me" every step of the way.

Stepping our of the boy's room, Damian discovered Mar'i was nowhere to be found. He panicked a little as he was sure how overly-protective Kory can be. Turning to his left, he quickened his pace and searched for the familiar wavy raven hair of Mar'i left and right.

Fortunately, she didn't wander too far and he saw her standing right next to the red pandas' den in safe distance. Damian let out a big puff of air in relief and jogged towards her. She was so engrossed over the animals that she didn't notice him by her side.

"Please do not wander away like that," Damian said though his head was turned towards the animals.

Mar'i didn't bother to turn to him. "Look at those two go, Uncle Dami!" She pointed at the chubby red pandas playfully fight over an apple. She giggled, her eyes still fixed on the mammals. Damian shrugged but his lips slowly curved into a soft smile. They were cute, he had to admit.

"Tamaran has a creature like Earth's red panda," Mar'i spoke. "When mommy and daddy went to visit Knakto Galfore, daddy tried to pet one but they actually had these really big teeth and head antenna. Daddy freaked out and it spit on his face," she laughed.

Damian fought the urge to roll his eyes at the mention of Dick again. "Speaking of your father, are we not supposed to be getting some flowers?"

"Oh, right!" Mar'i gasped before skipping away from the bars. "We gotta go then! You know they way to Aunt Bett's, right?"

"Yes. Also, can I ask? Why yellow roses?" Damian asked as they walked, Mar'i's hand in his. "Can we not just get those lilies or red roses just right over there?" He pointed at a flower stand nearby.

"No! It has to be yellow roses."

"Yes, but why? Kory likes any flower- plant, really. Why specifically yellow roses- Hey!" Damian couldn't even finish his question as his hand got tugged suddenly by Mar'i's strong alien grip as she raced to another animal den. Easily distracted, this kid.

"Elephants! Uncle Dami!" She all but screamed in happiness. Damian gave an apologetic look at other people who looked their way.

"Didja know daddy got to pet elephants everyday when he was little? Mommy said elephants are smart and can remember people they like."

Damian simply nodded, again inwardly groaning at Dick's mention. They should be getting the flowers and get back to Dick and Kory before they worry but he selfishly wanted to spend time with Mar'i alone as well. It would've been nice though if she didn't have to bring her dad in every conversation.

Dick here, Grayson there. Damian's been sick of hearing about him for the past few months. He has heard stories of him and read about him but as expected from Damian Wayne, he wasn't so impressed. What was so special about him?

"...and daddy whooped around in circles and Zitka caught him! Like they were best friends!"

But seeing Mar'i babble and talk endlessly about stories and trivias of her father without tiring out, he came to the realization that it didn't matter so much. He's never seen her this passionate and happy over anything. Why ruin it?

 **XXXXXXX**

Kory glanced at her wrist watch then back again at her surroundings, searching for Damian and Mar'i. Despite knowing Damian would never let Mar'i get into harm's way, she was getting anxious and worried. They shouldn't have taken longer than they did.

Dick noticed her fidgeting and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kory, they must be coming soon. It's only been..."

"Half an hour, Richard. What is taking them so long?" She bit her lip and took out her phone. "And he is not answering his phone."

"He might've left it back at the manor?"

"No, he woul-"

Kory's pink phone vibrated and she was quick to check her inbox, sighing in relief as it was from Damian. _Mar'i's distracted and dragged me to a detour. Saw some red pandas. Will see you both at the aviary. Mar'i wants to get some cotton candy first._

"Damian wants to meet us at the aviary."

"Ah, well, we should go then. Told you they were fine."

Kory playfully huffed at him. "Well excuse me for worrying, Mr. Grayson."

"Yeah, yeah, protective, I get it," Dick chuckled. "So, were you always this protective when I was away?"

"Yes, and more," she replied, her own giggle deflated as she recalled memories. "I did not wish to lose the last blood family I had left."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Please, do not be," she reassured. "You did not leave on purpose and you are doing your best now. Mar'i loves you very much."

Dick smiled softly at her remark.

Reaching the aviary, Kory's mood lit up as she heard the many different chirps and whistles of the birds above their heads. Their colorful feathered wings flapped and glided through branches.

The interior of the aviary was wide; it was the biggest facility in the zoo. Full grown trees stood tall and their branches stretched wide. Bushes, ferns, and other plants as well as flowers covered the ground aside from the pathways.

There was something sweet and fragrant that wafted through the air.

Reminded of their reason being there, Kory looked around to see if Damian and Mar'i was near and she reached for her phone to call him. No luck.

"They must be close by. Let's just wait out here," Dick said, admiring the spacious aviary. "Say... can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"It's uhh okay if you don't wanna tell me. But um you said we fought over something before I was... y'know..."

"You wish to know why?" She cocked her head him.

"It's okay if you don't wanna say..."

"No, it is alright," she whispered before sighing. "You were obsessed with your work. You refused to tell me about your work. Mar'i was just a few days old when you came home late or not at all until the next day. We saw less and less and I just..." she closed her eyes, begging her forming tears to stay and hold.

"Gar wasn't kidding," she heard him whisper. His shoulders dropped and the twigs on the aviary floor were suddenly interesting, unable to look at her. "I was a workaholic, insensitive jerk. That's what I was. I wonder why you'd still want me back. I don't understand why you think you should say sorry for anything."

"I shut you out," she continued and Dick pained himself to meet her gaze. "I thought it was the right thing to do. You do your thing, I minded mine."

"Served me right if you ask me."

Kory made a noise, shrugging. "I do not want it to matter much anymore. And I thought it did not matter to you as well, but you are beating yourself for it."

"I guess I'm not as convinced myself."

Dick continued to glue his eyes at her. He could see she no longer wish to talk about it. She has tried so hard to be honest with him and she was also struggling to move on. It still hurt but it was years ago. And he no longer remember.

He stretched out his hand, trying to reach for her arm, to make her face him and... say what?

There was a scent that wafted through the air, and the sky outside had dipped itself in orange and purple.

His hand halted mid-air as something flashed before his mind.

6:00 PM. Sunset.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _As the two forgot about time, the sky began to deem. The day was about to sink into its dark hours._

 _"Kor, hey, it's sunset," Dick mentioned. He beckoned her. "Come on, there's someplace I wanna show you."_

 _The further they walked, the less people there were until there was just the two of them at a grassy, open flower field that stretched wide on top of a cliff that overlooked the orange-painted city. The flowers swayed like ocean waves as the cool wind brushed over._

 _Kory's eyes widened at the scene; she's never seen anyplace in the galaxy more beautiful than this. It reminded her of Tamaran long before the war that scorched the wild, untamed jungle but this - this was pure beauty._

 _"X'hal, Dic- I mean, Rick," Kory corrected herself. "This is so beautiful."_

 _"Richard," Dick smiled and Kory turned to him. "Dick is a nickname. My real name is Richard Grayson. Only mom used to call me Richard. Um, by the way, I got you these," he pulled out a small bouquet of yellow roses from behind him and smirked lightly when Kory's face lit up before narrowing in confusion as to where he pulled the flowers from. She was sure he didn't bring anything when they got to the fields._

 _"Magic," he waggled his eyebrows at her as she eagerly took the flowers from him before gifting him with the sweetest gaze._

 _"I thank you. I do not remember telling you I like yellow roses best."_

 _Dick only continued to smile. "Remember when we visited the botanical garden a month ago? I saw you marvel at the yellow ones more and it makes sense since they look like your favorite flowers from Tamaran."_

 _"How did you... Galfore?"_

 _"Yep," he huffed proudly._

 _"You... planned this," she spoke, her eyes fixed at the bouquet in her hands._

 _There was a sweet and fragrant scent that hung in the air, dancing around them. It slowed time and the orange and purple color of the sunset became vibrant, as if magic has trapped them in this small world of theirs._

 _Blue eyes gazed lovingly at her green ones. She didn't notice he had removed his glasses and neither did she realize he had reached for her hand and slowly slipped her hologram ring off, revealing her orange, goldish skin tone, fire red hair, and emerald eyes for him to see and to love._

 _Without looking at his watch, he knew the time, like everyday for the past two weeks since he's began._

 _6:00 PM._

 _"Star... I love you."_

 _"What?" she squeaked and her body went rigid at his confession. He's been upfront with his feelings lately but he has never said those words. She always wanted it but never truly envisioned it like this._

 _"I said I love you," he repeated as if obvious, though the way he said it was a little rushed and looking at him now, his confidence replaced itself with the awkward, shy, though slightly, Robin that she has known for years. "I know it's a little sudden but hear me out-"_

 _"I think you have already said everything," she managed to let out a breathy laugh. X'hal he was going to bombard her again with words of affection and desire and they are both going to die._

 _"I don't think I haven't," he chuckled and held her hand with his. "And no no no, you don't get to stop me now. You're gonna have to deal with me," his chest swelled with laughter as both of their cheeks started to heat up. "You made me this way."_

 _"What way?"_

 _"A dumb lovestruck fool," he grinned and her heart beat heavily against her ribs._

 _Only he and she existed. Her frantic heartbeat drummed at her every being and breathing suddenly became a difficult task. It didn't help when Dick's forehead leaned against hers and his nose brushed against hers. His hands kept a firm grip on hers as she clutched at the bouquet._

 _"These past few weeks, I kept telling myself that this is all a dream, just so I can say whatever I've always wanted to say and if ever I make a fool out of myself, I could just wake up, y'know? I-I don't know what I'm saying anymore... ah umm..."_

 _He was so cute standing there, trying to continue being suave. Starfire could only blush deeper. Her body heat rose higher and her feet started to drift off the ground._

 _"I'm not used to this, okay?" He began again. "Batman never really taught me how to deal with these sort of stuff. But then you came along and I just wanna change. You make me want to and feel that I can. Because Star, I..."_

 _She was going to die._

 _"I love the way you shoot starbolts," he smirked, his features looked serious but he knew she was going to kill him for ruining the mood._

 _"X'hal you-!" She whacked him at the chest, causing him to finally burst into laughter before fisting his shirt to pull him to her and finally kiss his stupid face._

 _Dick went rigid before chuckling against her lips and finally settling his hands on her hips, letting the moment sink in. It felt like hours when she pulled away, a smirk fixed on her lips._

 _"For the record, I love you, too."_

 **XXXXXXX**

"Richard?" Kory asked with deep concern, her hand clutched at his arm, lightly shaking him from his unmoving state. "Are you okay?"

"I love the way you shoot starbolts," he murmured absentmindedly.

"What?" Kory froze on her spot.

"I... what? You were supposed to hit me in the chest... and..." Dick blinked before looking around, as if shocked to be where he was. "What was..." he sounded confused and disoriented.

Kory's breathing was deep. "Richard, what did you see?"

"I saw what?"

"You saw something. What was it? Was I there?"

"Yeah," he answered slowly, trying his best to recollect his thoughts. "You were there and it was sunset outside," he checked outside before looking at his surroundings. "You were standing at a flower field and you were holding yellow... Mar'i?"

Before Kory could say anything, Dick walked right past her and towards the two they've been waiting. "Damian, Mar'i, where were you two? Your mom was so worried and what is that behind you?" He asked, leaning his body to see something yellow poking out of Damian's back.

Kory wasn't far behind and Damian sighed. "So much for your expertise, Mar'i." He handed the small bouquet of flowers to the young girl who was equally disappointed.

"Yellow roses? Where'd you get those?" Dick asked, picking up Mar'i with the flowers.

Mar'i cuddled her small body against her father's chest, idly playing with the bouquet. "We were gonna give it to you so you can give it to mommy and kiss her like the first time," she murmured and looked at her mom. "Remember?"

"I kissed her?" Dick cocked his head in confusion. "You mean she slapped me in the chest because I decided to tease her and then she kissed me," he finished nonchalantly, momentarily not seeing Kory and Damian's shocked reactions. When his brain processed over his statements, he too went into a state of shock. "Wait-"

"You remember?" Kory breathe. "X'hal, tell me you do."

"That moment, yes. I took you out on a date, Mar'i told me that story but I saw you, like I really did, by the flower fields holding..." He trailed off, taking the yellow roses from Mar'i and stared at them. "Yellow roses. They were your favorite."

"They still are. I remember you told me you loved me that day."

He handed her the flowers which she graciously accepted, feeling his cheeks flame. "Yeah, I did."

The moment slipped into a few seconds of silence and blushing, completely forgetting the two kids with them until...

"Kiss herrrr," whispered Mar'i to her dad but it was heard by all three. "Now's your chance."

Dick's jaw hang open before he laughed lightly. "Uh- haha, wait. Was this your plan all along?"

Mar'i covered her giggles with her hands while Damian rolled his eyes, though smiling at her antics.

"Mar'i, sweetie, not again," Kory laughed too, shaking her head.

"Again?" Dick asked.

"She likes to 'help' people get together and set them up. You should ask Tim and Stephanie what she did, and Bruce and Alfred when Alfred was giving Bruce the silent treatment for two days. And now apparently, it is us."

"I was just trying to help," Mar'i murmured, feeling small and fiddled with Dick's watch.

Kory leaned closer to peck her daughter's forehead. Moving her gaze to Dick's eyes, she graced him a small, sly smirk before pulling him into a kiss. Dick's eyes widened and almost dropped Mar'i before relaxing into the moment.

It was short and a bit restrained as she regarded their little audience. But oh, did she wanted to tackle him to the floor and say a million times to his face how much she had missed those lips of his. Dick's feeling was mutual, he wanted more, and it was very evident in his eyes as he went starry-eyed at her when their lips separated.

Mar'i inwardly cheered while Damian averted his eyes away, awkwardly standing there and wishing they could go home before the zoo closes.

 **XXXXXXX**

 _File: Terran Vessel._

 _Entry 12._

 _Reporting Tammuk-arue._

 _"Collection: number successful."_

 _"Containment: 3 dead before lab arrival."_

 _"Vial experiments: waiting for shipment."_

 _"Tubes: ready."_

 _..._

 _Click._

* * *

Again, leave a review and let me know what you think! Next chapter shouldn't be as long as this.

Next: Redhood, Nightwing, and the Outlaws! Wait, what?


End file.
